Don't Cheat on Me Anymore
by miaadventure
Summary: Now a multi-chap fanfic! Cammie mishears a conversation and thinks Zach is cheating on her... But what really happened? Watch as our favorite Gallagher Girls ship works through the little kinks in their undeniable mutual love and relationship with each other! ZAMMIE FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

A knock on my door.

"Cam?" Bex's British voice rang out. She opened the door quietly. "Oh, Cam," she breathed when she saw my wet face. Liz and Macey were standing behind her.

And I fell back on my bed and sobbed.

I caught Zach cheating on me with Tina. I heard her giggling inside his room, and him laughing along with her. I heard him call her, "My Gallagher Girl."

"It's okay, Cammie. Cry as much as you want," Macey said rubbing my shaking back. I knew Liz would start crying any minute. She couldn't stand it when other people were crying. I sniffled and sat up, mostly for Liz. Bex's eyes were filled with a look of hatred, and Macey had a similar look. Even though I hadn't told them what Zach did, I knew that they would make him hurt even more than I did. Bex's hands curled into fists. "I am going to-"

"Easy, Bex." Grant strolled in with Jonas and Preston behind him.

Although Preston was not a spy, he still knew about the Gallagher Academy, and now Blackthorne. They were all friends now. "I heard what he did to you," Grant started. "So what do you want us to do to him?"

I crossed my legs then pulled my blanket over my head. "Anything. I don't care what you do. Absolutely anything."

I heard Zach walk past the door and I screamed with sudden fury.

"Gallagher Girl?"

I tore off my covers and ran towards him. Punching him as hard as I could, I screamed at him just standing there. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" My screaming continued until I broke down in tears and collapsed on the floor, the days of no sleep, stress, and utter heartbreak taking over my body.

"How could you?" I whispered then drifted into unconsciousness, only last seeing a shocked and confused Zach, and Bex kneeling down next to me.

All I saw was Zach when I woke up. Not the first thing I had wanted to see. "Cammie... What did I do?"

I turned away and didn't speak.

"Cam I honestly don't know what I did. Please talk to me," he spoke softly. "Yeah right. YOU don't know what you did," I shot back bitterly. I heard him stand up and lay down next to me on the bed, trying to put an arm around me.

"Zach, stop." I pushed him away again but he didn't budge.

"Cammie. Just listen to me and answer one question... Please? Please just face me?" I sighed inwardly but turned to face him. Shivers ran up my arms and legs, all over my body when I realized how close we were and my eyes connected with his emerald green ones.

"What did I do?" he asked. I bit back tears. "You cheated on me."

He blinked and looked taken aback. "Gallagher Girl, when have I ever cheated on you?!" He tried to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear when I turned away again. "Don't call me that. That's Tina's name, remember?"

"What?! I have never called anyone else Gallagher Girl except for you! When have I ever called Tina-"

"June 19, at two forty eight pm." I could see Zach tracing back to that day mentally and realize. "I wasn't calling her Gallagher Girl."

_What?_

"Oh, Cam, I wasn't calling her Gallagher Girl! I said for my Gallagher Girl... I was asking her to help me get all the gossip about you and figure out a present for you."

"Why would you need to give me a present?"

He hesitated. "I was... Going to... Ask you out. On a real date, not those ones about honey potting, not a study date or for Cove Ops... I just didn't know how to ask you, so I decided to get a present. Because I guess... I don't know but we're kind of... Girlfriend/boyfriend... But we haven't gone on an actual date together."

ZACH LIKED ME! ZACH WANTED TO ASK ME OUT! Wait, was he asking me out then?!

"But you haven't asked... Because I've been avoiding you." His arm was now under me and he drew me closer to him. I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

He smiled and gently kissed the top of my head. "Go out with me, Gallagher Girl?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, soft but long. When we had finished, I lay down on top of him and grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

That painfully irresistible smirk appeared yet again. "Yes," he whispered.

**Hi! Thanks for reading and feel free to review or PM me! Yes, I know, like my other story, the characters may seem a little out of their own characters in the book series. But again, I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does and is an incredible writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I'm going to turn this into a multi-chap fic and taking a hiatus from Stronger while I work on this one. Read on!**

I was nervous.

Pfft, NO I'M NOT NERVOUS ABOUT MY DATE WITH ZACH.

If I had said that to Macey or Bex they would have screamed, "DENIAL!"

Okay, so maybe I was just a _little_ nervous.

But come on, it's Zachary Goode. What kind of person wouldn't be nervous?!

He gave me another note.

_I'll pick you up at 8._

_~Z_

Macey was armed. Bex was armed. And Liz was standing there with a camcorder.

"Liz... Are you videotaping me?"

She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry, they forced me to!"

"Cammie, if you move at all during this, I will have Bex strap you to this chair with duct tape." And that made me scared. Because when Macey McHenry is in fashionista mode- there's nothing that can stop her.

"Curler. Brush. Eyeliner. Foundation. Blush. Powder."

Secretly, I was excited that Macey was doing this to me because I had a DATE WITH ZACH-FREAKING-GOODE.

And I was glad that she had chosen my outfit, a cute yellow summer dress with flats. I was so happy that she hadn't made me wear heels (But, if I had worn heels, then I might have been more accident prone, which may have meant more time spent in the Zach's arms... WAIT NO).

A person knocked on the door three times and all four of us screamed.

"MACEY, BEX, LIZ, HE'S HERE WHAT DO I DO?!" I wailed. Macey was the first to calm down and shushed us all, walking out of the bathroom to answer the door while Bex pinned my hair back with a hair clip. I head Macey and Zach talking out in the hallway.

"Hey, Macey."

"Hi, Zach. Cammie's almost ready. Cam?"

I took that as my cue to enter and took a deep breath and found that as soon as I saw Zach I couldn't breathe.

He was wearing a polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscles slightly, and khakis. He had his hands in his back pockets and was looking hotter than ever while I begged myself not to drool.

"Like what you see, Gallagher Girl?" he smirked, and suddenly I wanted to punch him. We walked out and I laced my arm through his. "So, Zach, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly. The sight in front of me absolutely took my breath away.

We were in Roseville, or more specifically, the famous gazebo. He had decorated it with lights and paper lanterns, and I literally felt like a Disney princess (Cliche, I know.). There was a red and white checkered picnic blanket in the center, and a picnic basket perched on the ledge next to it.

"Zach... You shouldn't have."

"Oh, but Gallagher Girl. I did."

He probably had a soft spot for me underneath that whole 'tough guy' act. I really hoped he did. We walked up the steps and sat down on the blanket next to each other, eating our waffles and creme brulee (He knew me so well... *sigh*).

"Zach?"

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?"

"Did you bring any M&amp;Ms?"

He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a bag of peanut butter M&amp;Ms.

"Yup."

Just eating the M&amp;Ms reminded me of when I had first met him.

"You know, when we were in that elevator, I thought you were handsome and chivalrous when you gave me the M&amp;Ms." He smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

"But then, when I found out you were with Solomon, I though you were a jerk and I got so mad at myself for falling for it." He fake pouted. "I can't believe you would ever think that the great Zachary Goode was a jerk."

I shrugged. "Better believe it." We laughed, and under the stars I felt more at home than I ever thought I'd be.

And then a catcall echoed out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little rich daddy's girl."

Dillon.

**Dillon. I don't like Dillon. But I put him in my story anyways. Thanks for reading, and please review or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anger bubbled up inside of me. WHY OH WHY DID DILLON ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO IDIOTIC AND RUIN ALL MY PERFECT MOMENTS?!

"Dillon." He smirked and did a little head nod to the situation he had found Zach and I in.

"So. On a date with your boyfriend? Can't believe you broke up with Josh- he was crushed." At that, I almost felt a little pity for Josh. But I didn't.

Zach stood up suddenly, almost standing guard. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. Zach knew that I had dated Josh before, and he was probably more jealous of him than he'd like to admit. Zach stepped down the gazebo steps to stand squarely in front of Dillon. They were almost the same height, Zach slightly taller and more masculine than Dillon could ever be.

"Where'd you meet this b****, rich boy?" Zach looked ready to punch him.

"You have no right to call Cammie that."

"What are you gonna do? Call your rich parents for help?"

I had had enough of Dillon's behavior. I rushed forward and slapped him (using all my strength not to use my P&amp;E training), only to have him push me away. "That all you got?"

Zach tackled him to the ground and did a perfect Wendelsky maneuver. That maneuver also happened to be forbidden for use on civilians.

"ZACH!"

"What? He was getting on my nerves and called you a-"

"I wanted to do that," I pouted. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my neck, completely ignoring the bully that was now lying on the ground in front of us, badly bruised. Dillon moaned on the ground, wrapping himself in his own arms. Zach and I were ready to turn away when I heard Dillon get up (oddly quiet for a civilian- I almost didn't hear him and I doubted Zach did) and bring back his fist to punch Zach in the back of the head.

Dillon could punch harder than I thought.

And I blacked out.

_Zach's POV (Starting at Dillon's punch)_

Dillon punched Cammie. Dillon punched Cammie. Cammie was knocked out. I was going to kill Dillon. No one would touch my Gallagher Girl.

And maybe it wasn't the wisest choice to do three different maneuvers on him all at the same time; a technique that I and everyone who witnessed me perform it called, "The Goode." I was seriously considering sending the name to CIA HQ and copyrighting it. Now that Dillon was knocked unconscious, I knelt down next to Cammie and felt around the back of her head, where a small lump was forming.

"ZACHARY GOODE WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Macey was sitting in the drivers seat of a black Gallagher van and had rolled down the window to yell at me, Bex sitting next to her and Liz behind the tainted window in the back. I heard Bex call out.

"Zach... Did you use the Goode on Dillon?"

"It's not my fault! He called Cammie a frickin' b**** and then punched her! I had to get revenge!"

And then I shut my mouth when I realized how cliche and caring it sounded.

But it was true.

I did care for Cammie.

A lot.

I was expecting an 'awww' sooner or later, and knew that the girls would use it against me when Cammie woke up.

"I know you'll hate this, Zach," Liz started, "But I think we'll have to take Dillon to Gallagher if we don't want anyone to find out about your fight."

"Or what," I countered.

"If we don't, then someone will eventually find Dillon, take him to the hospital, and then he'll spill all about you and Cammie. You know that practically the whole city of Roseville isn't very fond of Gallagher Academy already, and if community members hear the wrong story..."

I sighed. But still, we had to take _Dillon_ to _Gallagher_? Bex had already stepped out of the van and flung Dillon over her shoulder.

"If we have to bring him with us, can we at least throw him in the very back?" I asked.

"... Fine." Bex slapped a Napotine patch on the back of Dillon's neck to make sure he wouldn't wake up to early and uncover the secrets of Gallagher.

I was carrying Cammie into the van and placed her cautiously in the seat next to Liz. And because it was a three-person seat, I sat down next to Cammie and buckled us both up while Dillon lay limp in the third row with the gazebo set I had put up and Macey had taken down.

Dillon.

I hated him so much.

**Thank you for reading! And thank you, also, for reviewing and following and favorit-ing my story! You guys are all amazing. Please keep reviewing and sending me suggestions or thoughts on DCOMA! My awesome reviewers:**

Guest: OMIGOSH you were the first to review! Thank you!

Ally: Yes I hate both of them so so much. Do you think I should put Josh in?!

veryimpatientfan: AGAIN I HATE THEM SOOOOO MUCH I MEAN WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD TRY AND DISTURB ZAMMIE, RIGHT?!

TheChameleon01: Thank you! And I did use your suggestion for a fight, merci! Nope, I'm not French. Kind of wish I was.

**:3 Just to clear things up a bit (No, I didn't get a PM about this, I just felt the need to put this in there): I don't like to curse. I've never said any curse words, which is why those little asterisks are there! But I did sort of put that curse word in there to express Dillon's character a little more in the story, I'm sorry if you didn't like me using the word at all. And I used 'frickin' to express Zach's feelings for Cammie more in the story to. So from now on, if you do see me using a curse word or anything like it in the story, please don't get mad at me- I'm using it to express character! Again, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Now, DCOMA chapter 4! Still in Zach's POV**

Dilllon was stuck in the Headmistress' office, while Cammie was recovering from an unusually hard blow to the head. So I went there instead.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. Feeling any better?" I held her hand tightly. She was still out of it.

"I'm afraid not, Zachary," Dr. Wolf said, entering the room. "Dillon struck her pretty hard, and actually disturbed some nerves- luckily it was only a fracture in her skull. But the way he punched... Well, based on the damage caused, he used a classified maneuver- the Holden, to be exact. It used to be part of the Gallagher P&amp;E curriculum- I imagine Blackthorne's as well. But it was later pulled out due to its simplicity- I remember learning it when I studied here as a freshman. The maneuver was originally developed for new students so that they would have some sort of basic defense." She paused. "It isn't taught in any martial arts schools in the region- and the immediate giveaway to the Holden is that the damage it causes is very specific to the area and strength."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, changing the subject. "You should get some rest. Cammie should be up in a few hours or so."

"So then I'll stay here," I blurted out. I wanted to be the first one to see Cammie when she woke up.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Morgan asked me to have you go to her office when we were done here. But I assure you, everything will be alright."

I sighed and kissed the top of Cammie's forehead. "Be back soon, Gallagher Girl." I squeezed her hand one final time before heading to Headmistress' office.

"Come on in, Zach."

I pushed open the door and froze at the sight of Dillon sitting at her desk. All I could remember were Dr. Wolf's words: about the Holden maneuver. No wonder I didn't hear him lunge for Cammie. I had my suspicions, and suddenly wished for Liz to show up with her potent truth serum.

"Yes, Headmistress?" I questioned politely.

"I believe Doctor Wolf told you about the current situation, correct?" I nodded. "Good. Now go get the girls. I believe they might have what we need." Dillon was slouched in the chair, and I could tell that the effects of the Napotine patch were starting to wear off. "And hurry," she added.

"Macey. Bex. Liz. Headmistress wants you. And the truth serum." Now, I know that she had said nothing about wanting or needing the truth serum. But let's just say that when I have a hunch, I'm typically right. And when I need to know something, I'm willing to go to extremes to find out what it is. That's just how Goode I am.

So there were no arguments. Liz got the serum, and the four of us calmly walked to the office. Ms. Morgan sighed when she saw the syringe and small vial filled to the brim with a clear liquid. "Zachary..." she warned, but I was already holding the syringe in my hand, and heading towards Dillon's arm.

"Now. How did you learn the Holden?" I was interrogating Dillon.

"What's the-"

"It's a-"

"Be quiet," Macey shushed Bex and Liz.

Dillon's eyes were clouded. "You're not the only Blackthorne boy." His words slurred. "You didn't answer my question. Now where did you learn the Holden?"

"Blackthorne."

"You couldn't have gone to Blackthorne, we would've been in the same grade."

He smirked. "Maybe. But we were training to be assassins after all, weren't we?" I tensed. My past was not something that I was proud of. "I was there-" he paused for some sort of dramatic effect. "But maybe you've just forgotten one of your own."

And then I remembered.

He was wearing contacts. He had gained weight. He had dyed and grew out his hair. He was Darren Grey, a proud member of the Circle. He also happened to be an old classmate of mine.

"Oh, don't go on thinking that there never was a Dillon, there has always been a Dillon. And right now, he's safe at his house, slumbering. Did you really think the real Dillon would be out that late at night? You weren't the only one who saw Cammie's Cove Ops report and go after her. I was merely a distraction. I knew it was Cammie, long before you ever did. And the Holden? Why don't you go to Wolf and see what nerves I damaged by fracturing the skull. Perhaps nerves... Connecting to the brain?"

If a nerve connecting to the brain is damaged, it can result in a very tragic outcome. For example, if a nerve connecting to the nose is damaged, it can cause permanent or temporary loss of smell. If certain nerves are damaged, it can permanently disable a limb or part of the body.

Darren already had a black eye and was bruised all over. But if I remember correctly, I swore to kill him. Make him suffer more than Cammie. And I probably would have, right in front of the Headmistress and innocent Liz, had it not been for Macey, who saw the rage and anger slowly build up and add a sort of fire to my eyes and acted almost immediately to hold me back.

"MACEY LET ME GO NOW," I yelled, lunging for Darren. But now Bex and the Headmistress were holding me back, blocking me away from Darren while Liz slapped another Napotine patch on him to keep him out for the next couple of hours.

"Zach... Why don't you chill off for a bit? Head on up to Cammie's room, walk along the grounds?" the headmistress suggested. Macey shoved me out and I walked back up to Cammie's hospital room, but not before stopping to see Dr. Wolf.

"You were right," I said. "He was from Blackthorne. HE WAS MY OWN CLASSMATE!" I yelled out, furious at myself for not recognizing him sooner. If I had, it might have been the difference between Cammie getting hurt or not. Dr. Wolf patted my back. "Calm down. Cammie should be awake soon, and you probably want to be there when she wakes up."

I did want to be there. I did want to be there and hold her hand and tell her everything she wanted and needed to know and to make sure she was okay. So I left Doctor Wolf and opened the door to Cammie's room. She was already awake and was lying on her back, facing the ceiling.

"How do you get in here so quietly?" she asked. I walked closer to her and placed her hand over my heart.

"Spy."

Cammie's POV

His heart was beating slowly and surely, and some part of me longed to hear that beat and feel that warm skin every time before I went to bed at night and every morning when I woke up. I don't know why I asked the question. I did know that even though I was awake, I couldn't see a thing. I was blinded. Conflicting emotions were pulsing through my mind, but I hid it. Being a spy does have its benefits. Your sense of smell and touch and to hear become just as used and important as your sense of sight, so I closed my eyes and just visualized the scene. I didn't want Zach to know I couldn't see- I didn't want him to worry.

Sometimes I worried that he cared almost too much for me. I "saw" Zach placing my hand over his heart. I saw him look at me and I saw him reach up to stroke my hair and I felt his fingertips graze my head slightly. I opened my eyes even though I couldn't see anything and heard-

"Gallagher Girl."

He lifted my chin up towards him and I knew he was looking directly at my eyes- studying them. I blinked, hoping to convince him that all was fine. But I can't hide anything from Zach.

"You can't see, can you," He whispered, and I could hear the worry seep into his voice. I felt him cupping my face with both hands and stroking the soft skin under my eyes with his thumbs.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I can't, I can't, I can't... Zach... What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be blind forever or am I going to die or-"

"Cammie!" he cut me off and placed slightly more pressure on my cheeks. "Listen to me. Shh, shh," he said, when I leaned forward into his arms and started to sob and shake violently. "Listen to me, Cammie. You are not going to die. You are too young to die, too brave and strong to die. Gallagher Girl, shh. Stop crying. I promise you that you'll be okay." He was hugging me tightly and protectively against him, rubbing my lower back. He was whispering comforting words against my ear, and I eventually calmed my sobs and collected myself enough to pull away.

"Don't interrupt but... But what if I'm never going to be able to see again? What if I'm never going to be able to see you again, to see anyone at all again?" He stayed silent, and I couldn't tell if he was still there or not.

"Zach? Zach?!" I cried out, suddenly so scared that he was gone. "Shh, Gallagher Girl." I sighed and sobbed again, grateful that he was still there. I thought about our future. A future where I was blind... And a future where I was blind and he left me because I was blind.

"Zach... Don't leave me," I whispered. I didn't want to be alone tonight. He pulled me to him again. He completely enveloped me into his strong arms and I felt so safe in that moment. "Please don't," I whispered again.

"Never, Gallagher Girl. Never."

Zachary Goode was more than a spy. He was tough and serious when he needed to be, he was strong both emotionally and physically. But he could also be caring and sweet and gentle and all around amazing. He was cocky and sometimes so cocky that I wanted to punch him so badly. But we would work it out, because he was Zachary Goode. Even with his cockiness, I guess I loved him. And he didn't have to say so- I knew he loved me back just as much, if not more. He wouldn't leave me for the world, and I wouldn't leave him. He was willing to risk his life to protect me, and I would do the exact same thing. Yes, he could be stubborn at times. But I knew that was only because he was trying to do what he thought was best for me. So here it is: I love Zachary Goode.

...

And I was willing to spend the rest of my life with him.

**YAY! ZAMMIE FLUFF! I want a Zachary Goode... That was actually more fluffy than I typically write fluff... Good? Bad? Let me know what you want to read! But anyways, I bet a couple of Canadians can guess what I've been watching on TV lately (Not implying that only Canadians watch the show, but it's broadcast mostly in Canada so yah...)... THOSE EPISODES WERE REALLY GOOD AND I REALLY FELT LIKE CRYING. Here's a hint: There are a bunch of horses and it's a Canadian TV show that is AMAZING and airs on CBC. Now most of you will Google that. I don't own the TV show, I just used some of that scene's elements. If you know what the TV show is and YOU DIDN'T GOOGLE IT, please review! Or, you don't even have to guess what show it is. Please review anyways! And my awesome reviewers for my last chapter:**

**veryimpatientfan**

** . **

**Ally**

**Guest**

**CC Parker**

**TheChameleon01**

**YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and for new readers, review!**

**Also, I may or may not be able to update as much/as often as I have before starting near the end of July and throughout August. And then September, when school starts up again. Just giving you guys a quick heads up- I may also take a hiatus from my account during the school year. Hopefully not. **

**And I like this story MUCH MORE than Stronger. I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking while writing that. But anyways, thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5 w a long AN and a story still

**I think I have to clear some things up a bit from my last chapter. So first off, Dillon DID NOT go to Blackthorne- I am so sorry if that caused a little confusion. Dillon did not go to Blackthorne. DARREN went to Blackthorne- he just impersonated Dillon on that day when Cammie and Zach were having their date. I really hope I didn't confuse you guys too much, again I am so sorry if I did. But anyways, How amazing are you guys? VERY. Chapter 5 is now up of DCOMA!**

I heard my mother scream down the hallway while I was still wrapped in Zach's arms.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT BLIND, SHE CANNOT BE BLIND!" I heard her run to the door and pull it open, and I sensed that there were others with her. "Mom?" I whispered, and I felt her hug me, Zach not letting go until the last possible second. "Oh, sweetheart. Everything will be okay, I promise you." A hand reached out to touch my shoulder in my mother's warm embrace. "Squirt... Stay strong." Abby. And then my mom let me go. Zach was apparently sitting in my bed, and he pulled me back towards him in his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I shuddered. "Shh, Gallagher Girl."

"CAMMIE!" My three best friends all yelled at once and ran into the room, smothering me with hugs. I smiled weakly, closing my eyes. They didn't know I was blind yet.

"Cam? Is something wrong?" Liz asked.

I didn't tell them. I didn't want to be the one to tell them. So I turned back around into Zach's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck- hoping to bury myself. Zach pulled me closer and the silence continued until Abby spoke.

"She's blind."

I trembled in Zach's embrace.

My friends were awesome. They didn't question if they didn't need to, didn't bother wasting time with the obvious. "It's Darren, isn't it. He struck your head... He fractured your skull... He must have damaged a nerve," Liz said. I nodded.

"I'm going to kill him," everyone in the room said at once, including myself. I laughed softly. Then Dr. Wolf came in. "Glad to see you're awake now, Cammie."

"She'll be able to see again, right?" Macey asked.

Dr. Wolf sighed. "We don't know. Injuries like this have all sorts of different outcomes. Her blindness may be temporary, but there is still a strong chance that the blindness will be permanent. We'll monitor her eyes for the next week or so and then we'll be able to deduct if it will be permanent. Hopefully her sight will come back before then, though." She hesitated. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask four of you to leave. I need to conduct some tests on Cammie's eyes, and the maximum amount of people other than myself that I can have in here is two."

"Zach stays." I grabbed his hand tightly. "He stays." I was still a little shaken from my newly found disability. And he did promise that he would never leave me, which he reminded me of by kissing my neck and whispering, "Never."

I heard the rest of them sigh. I couldn't tell if it was because they thought Zach was being super sweet or because they wanted to be one of the people to stay here. But I did know that none of them wanted to leave me. But eventually everyone left except for Zach and my mom.

"Okay Cammie, can you open your eyes for me?" Dr. Wolf had allowed me to sit in Zach's lap. I knew she was going to move a flashlight over my pupils to see if they would follow. I could feel the heat of the flashlight against my skin and I almost cried because I couldn't even see the light. The world was completely dark.

"Do you see anything, Cam?" Mom asked. I bit my lower lip. "... No." I heard a muffled sob and the door open and close. My mother had left the room. I heard Solomon's voice drifting through the thin walls.

"It'll be okay, Rachel. I assure you, this is just temporary."

"But what if it's not! Joe, my daughter can't see. She can't see!" Her voice broke and I shattered like a rock hitting a mirror and cried.

"Cam, Cam, shh. Remember what I said earlier? It'll be alright. You're safe here. We'll make sure Darren is killed, we'll keep you safe," Zach said in an attempt to comfort me.

I heard Dr. Wolf step back. "That should be all the tests I need to conduct today. I'm recommending that tonight you sleep in your own dorm, I'm sure your friends will be happy-"

"I want to stay with Zach." Zach was the only boy I had ever cried in front of and confessed one of my biggest fears at the time to. I hadn't even talked to Bex or Macey or Liz about wondering if I was going to die. "I want to stay with Zach," I repeated, slowly and surely. Zach tightened his grip around my waist. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," Dr. Wolf said.

Zach had one arm wrapped around my waist while he guided me through the school. "Zach, I'm a spy. I've memorized this place by heart," I insisted, but he refused to let me go. "No."

We arrived at his room five minutes later. Zach picked me up and laid me softly on the bed. "If you like, I can grab you some food from the kitchen..." but I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I heard him step closer. "That's a lie," he said. "Cam, I want you to be completely honest with me. Please?" I was right, he did have some sort of soft spot for me. But we both knew that he would only ever reveal this face of him in private. I sighed.

"I'm blind, Zach. I'm blind, and it's killing me that I can't do anything about it." He climbed into the bed beside me. "We'll get through this together."

I fell asleep in his arms.

_I woke up to the sound of silence. Zach was gone, and I screamed his name. I didn't hear him come back. I clawed at the bed sheets surrounding me and felt a body... An open wound. I felt liquid. Almost sticky liquid. I heard Catherine cackling, and I screamed again, knowing that the body... Was Zach's._

"Gallagher Girl. Wake up. Don't cry, Cam, it was just a bad dream..." I woke up, startled and cried again. I didn't know if it was morning or night, and in that moment I felt like I didn't know anything. I just let Zach hug me and I pressed my ear against where his heart would be. The steady beat calmed me.

"I dreamed you had died," I murmured into his chest. "I dreamed Catherine killed you... And... and... I felt like it was all my fault." He tensed when he heard Catherine's name. "It was just a bad dream, Gallagher Girl." He smoothed my hair and it reminded me of happier times with my father. We were maybe there for an hour or so.

I didn't have to go to any of my classes, but I was allowed to if Zach accompanied me. He didn't have to go to any of his classes either because he was technically guiding me around and helping me get used to the blindness.

I didn't want to get use to the blindness. I was scared that if I did, the blindness would root in me permanently. So when Zach asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast downstairs, I nodded. I wanted to pretend that everything was normal.

Macey had lent me one of her sunglasses to wear for the day- as the doctor had suggested. Zach eventually let go of me but was by my side closely to make sure I wouldn't trip and fall on anyone or anything. I made it to the hall safely, and sat down at my normal seat. If someone was to give me some sort of visual motion, Zach would discreetly whisper to me somehow what it was.

Liz was gone for breakfast. No one knew where she was. But knowing Liz, she was probably off in the library doing extra credit or something.

"Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode to the lab," the intercom echoed forty-five minutes after I had finished three waffles, four sausages, and downed two glasses of orange juice. Hey, a growing girl's got to eat too!

Zach opened the door to the lab for me, and I smelled something putrid. "Ick... Zach, what is that?"

"It's a cure," Liz answered. I didn't know she was in the labs. "Cammie... Dr. Fibs and I were working on a blindness cure all last night. And we think we found it."

"What, did you test it on the three blind mice?" Zach asked sarcastically.

I could visualize Liz's "obviously" face as she said, "Well, duh. It worked, so we think it will work on Cammie. The only problem is, we don't know of any side effects for humans." I was guided to a chair and sat down. "Liz, if it worked, I'm willing to give it a try." She sighed. "Here's the run down: We first need to give you an injection with the inactive eye receptors. And then you'll have to go through a lengthy surgery on your eyes to make sure every inactive receptor is in its place. Then, while you're under surgery, we'll inject the activators. It's incredibly risky and on mice, it caused them to become more drowsy and caused them to have infrequent seizures from time to time. We're hoping that if you do decide to go through with this, none of the possible side effects will greatly impact your body system overall. Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, then said, "What about Mom? Does she know?" "We talked to her before having them bring you here. She said that you should go through with it."

She rolled up my sleeve and injected the receptors. "We'll have to put you under surgery tomorrow at exactly eight forty in the morning. It's a very delicate time frame." I nodded and walked with Zach back to his room. I wasn't supposed to be doing anything because Liz feared it might change the course of the genetic cells.

"Cammie, if anything happens during the surgery-"

"Zach, nothing bad will happen during the surgery."

"But what if something does! Cam, you know how risky this is."

"What, so you'd rather have me be blind forever?"

"NO! That's not what I said at all!"

"Really? Because it sure sounded like that."

"Maybe you heard me wrong."

"And maybe I didn't! Zach, remember what you said? About no secrets? Being honest? I completely trust Liz, and I know you do too. But I'm willing to take this risk if it means I'll be able to see you again," I finished.

"I know, Gallagher Girl, I know." He hugged me. "I would do the same."

We were sitting there in silence for a while, just listening to the bells signaling the ends and beginnings of classes.

"Zach?"

"Yes, Gallagher Girl?"

I had decided now was the time to bring up a burning question.

"Am I... Like your mom? She said... She said boys always fall for girls like their mothers."

"Gallagher Girl. You are nothing like my mother. My mother is evil. You. Are. Not. Evil."

"Zach, you don't get it. I feel evil for dragging you into this whole mess. You didn't even have to be my boyfriend... But you stayed. I feel like it might be better for you to just leave-"

"Don't think for a minute I don't know how you feel. When you found out Catherine was my mother? You can imagine how I felt then."

I let his words sink in for ten minutes before launching another question I wanted him to answer.

"Not that I want them _now_, but you said... You said you never wanted kids." My back was pressing into his chest, and I could feel his hair stinging my neck lightly as he shook his head violently.

"I never said that. I said that I was never _having_ kids..."

_Not even with me? _I wanted to ask, but only thought.

"Why did you say that?" I asked. I had a feeling it was because he didn't want to become like Townsend, and I was right.

"He was a horrible father. Not even with me for the first 18 years of my life- and he's a spy. You and I, we're both already spies, you know the CIA wants us." I loved it when he said _us._ "I just don't want to be a horrible father by not being able to be with my kid often enough because I'll be out on missions. I want to spare a child from a fatherless life. I know how important fathers are, even if I never really had one."

"You had Joe."

"But we didn't do things together like fathers were supposed to do with their sons. Townsend was supposed to do things with me, like teaching me how to ride my first bike, having me play soccer or football for the first time. Or he was supposed to teach me spy stuff, like hacking into NSA at the age of ten. None of those things happened for me, Cam, and I don't want to be like Townsend." I pivoted in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You won't be like Townsend. You'll be Zachary Goode, the best father a child could ever have. Don't you at least have a little want to see a mini-Goode running around the house?" I felt him smile. "Of course I do. But do you want to know what I want to see more?"

"What?"

"I want to see you say 'I do.'"

**Hi, me again! Thank you for reading and reviewing and following and favorite-ing! I also didn't want to write a whole scene about where Darren is taken to the CIA and beheaded on a guillotine- I MEAN executed, but that's what was going on in my mind (I hate him so so much). So basically, he's gone now. The next couple of chapters will probably be about the surgery (Do me a favor? Write a review and say who's POV you want me to write the surgery chapter(s) in because I obviously can't do Cammie's until she wakes up. Whichever one I see the most I will do!****), and then I'll probably do a time skip because I have some chapter ideas that I really want to do and I don't want to make this story like 50 chapters long. And maybe in the future (or now), I'll take reviews that have some "How-Zach-Should-Propose" or "What-a-Zammie-wedding-should-look-like" or just random plot ideas and "How-many-kids-should-they-have" and "What-should-be-a-girl's-and-a-boy's-name" etc. *winkwink* Guess what's going to happen soon! OH AND "Should-they-get-married-or-pregnant-first"? **

**A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FOLLOWERS, ESPECIALLY:**

**Ally- OMG I MADE A READER CRY! In a Goode ;) way...**

**ZachCammie4ever- AKA Guest. But then I got a review from another Guest so I'm not sure if that's you...**

**veryimpatientfan- Zach stayed there all night- thank you for following my story for so long!**

**Guest- Thank you so much for your suggestions, I used them! Just twisting them a bit though.**

**Sjmango- YAY! A NEW READER! Hope you like the story!**

**Also, the show I mentioned in the last chapter was Heartland- starring Amber Marshall and Graham Wardle! (WARNINGWARNINGWARNING)**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO SPOIL ONE OF THE EPISODES FOR YOU**

**SERIOUSLY. **

**I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ONE OF THE EPISODES FOR YOU.**

**BUT I'M PUTTING THIS SPOILER IN SO NON-WATCHERS CAN SEE WHERE I GOT THE BLIND IDEA FROM.**

**It's too late to turn back now. Okay, so in one of the episodes, the main character, Amy (portrayed by Amber Marshall), gets kicked in the back of the head by a horse, and she becomes blind. Actually, that wasn't much of a spoiler.**

**Another disclaimer: As I mentioned before, I do not own Heartland, I do not own the Gallagher Girls series nor any of its characters- but I do own Darren who is one of my OC's. And all the doctor-y stuff about receptors and fracturing the skull and disturbing nerves and stuff- It is all made up (it might be true that if you disturb certain nerves you can lose certain senses, but idk). And that's it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND THE WORLD IS AWESOME (for me and probably tons of other people) BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6 OMIGOSH AN ACTUAL STORY

**Sup guys. So I was playing tennis and now my wrist really hurts but I feel like I owe you guys an extra special chapter so here and you might want to read the AN:**

Zach gripped my hand, his knuckles turning white. But I'm pretty sure I was gripping his hand even harder.

Yes, I have gone through surgery before. But that was different. This surgery alone could decide whether or not I would be able to see again- and if I was able to, it would become a huge scientific discovery.

Liz took me into a small bathroom next to the operating room, slipping me into a hospital gown while she was already in scrubs.

"They'll give you anesthesia, so just count until you fall asleep."

"I know, Liz."

"And I'll be helping with the operation too."

"I know, Liz."

"And-"

I loved Liz dearly. She was like the sister I never had. I was super nervous about the surgery, and so was she. I knew that she was only repeating facts to herself (a common habit of hers, actually) to calm down her nerves.

Nerves.

That's what got me into this whole mess.

Well, nerves and Darren.

Liz guided me into the operating room and helped me to lie down on the bed. Dr. Wolf, Liz, Dr. Carter, and Dr. Jennings were operating on me. Dr. Carter and Dr. Jennings were really nice, they ran me step by step through the whole procedure.

"And in the end, the whole thing should just take a couple of hours. Five days, give or take, until your vision might start to return," Dr. Carter concluded. Dr. Jennings added a quick, "Don't worry Cammie," as she injected the anesthesia.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five..."

Zach's POV

I had to wait thirteen whole hours until the doctors (and Liz) decided that they could let visitors in. I was waiting outside the doors the whole time, and as soon as I heard the old hinges on the metal door to the patient room creak open, I ran in.

I saw Cammie on the bed.

She wasn't moving.

I practically had a heart attack until I saw her chest rise and fall.

She was sleeping.

Cam may not have always thought so, but she was beautiful, both when she was awake and sleeping. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. I'm glad you're feeling better. Turn over and tell me you feel sucky." I remembered how Cam had written in one if her Cove Ops report about how Abby was taunting Joe while he was in a coma, hoping he would get up.

"Zach... Cammie-"

"Needs her rest." I immediately felt bad after interrupting and snapping at Liz. "Sorry," I apologized. "I just want to know if she'll be able to see again."

"I understand." She sat on the edge of the bed by Cammie's feet.

I don't think a lot of people know what it's like to have the girl you love blind and taking on a surgery that could kill her. But I knew. Liz knew. Bex knew. Macey knew. Ms. Morgan knew. Joe knew. Abby knew.

I sighed. "You'll never know, Gallagher Girl, about how much pain you've put me in. Running away, and now this? You've got to stop making a habit out of this, Gallagher Girl." I ruffled her hair lightly.

"Us," Liz corrected. "You'll never know how much pain you put _us_ in."

Bex, Macey, Abby, Rachel and Joe came in. We had a group discussion about Cammie's future and how we could help her with any side effects. Or permanent blindness. But no one ever wants to think about that.

I was the one who decided to stay overnight in the room with Cammie. I slept in a chair and woke up startled to the opening of a door only a few hours into the night.

"Zach, get some sleep. She'll be safe here," Bex said. I nodded reluctantly and stood up to leave.

What I didn't expect to see in the morning was a girl. A cute girl. A cute girl in a hospital gown. A cute girl in a hospital gown walking down the hallway on clumsy legs into my arms.

"Get your hands off of me, jerk," Cammie said. "I have a boyfriend."

Cammie could see.

A remarkably fast recovery.

But doesn't everything come with a catch?

"Zach!" Macey was running towards us and Cammie shoved me away from her.

I looked at Macey with a _what-the-h***-is-up-with-my-girlfriend_ look, and she rolled her eyes and leaned to whisper in my ear, "She has amnesia." "What are her last memories?" Macey bit her lower lip. "Josh."

Yup. Everything has to come with strings attached.

**So maybe I might bring Josh into the story, idrk yet. R&amp;R and shoot me some of your ideas! Also, I want to kind of make this story more reader-interactive. What I'll do is you guys review and in the review, put a name (it can be your name or someone else 's) and write down a little bit about that person, either yourself or someone you know if you'd prefer not to use your real name. If I like it, I'll PM you clues to find a certain story on FanFiction. First person to find the story wins and I'll put you in my story and send you a quick preview I wrote about an upcoming chapter (hinthint someone's _)! This contest will last until someone guesses what the story is! Goode luck! You know, if the contest works, I might start doing it more consistently and with other things like songs and other books and movies...**

**Zach: Mia. You did not just use my name as a pun in your AN.**

**Me: Oh, but Zachary. *cocks eyebrow and does signature Goode smirk* I did.**

**Zach: OMIGOSH AND YOU STOLE MY SMIRK TOO?! Luckily for me, you don't own me. HA. :P**

**Me: T.T I WISH I OWNED GG BUT I DON'T T.T But I do own Darren and Dr. Jennings and Dr. Carter.**

**Zach: HA TAKE THAT!**

**Me: Don't you dare mess with me Goode or else I might tell Cammie AND the readers what you were doing two weeks ago in the ki-**

**Zach: Okay, okay! JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL CAMMIE**

**Cammie: Tell me what?**

**Zach: *facepalms* Ummmm... Tell you later, Gallagher Girl.**

**Cammie: Sure, Zach. _Suuurrreeeee_ you will. NOW TELL ME NOW OR I WILL GET BEX**

**Zach: You think Rebecca can beat me up?**

**Bex: Oh, Goode. Haven't you learned yet? NEVER call me Rebecca. I will not hesitate to make you feel my wrath.**

**Me: Oookkayyy... OH ZACH ASK THEM TO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL USE BEX!**

**Zach: You wouldn't- OMIGOSH SHE HAS A GLASS OF GRAPE JUICE AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NEVER COMES OUT PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND SAVE MEEEEEEE... *murmurs* from Rebecca. AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! GALLAGHER GIRL, DON'T YOU LOVE ME AND WAANT TO SAVE ME?**

**Cammie: Sorry, Zach. I'd Tell You I Love You but then I'd Have to Kill You ;). This is all in Mia's power now. And the reviewers...**

**Zach: SAVE ME! Waitttt, hold up. You owe me.**

**Me: What?**

**Zach: You know... **

**Me: OH YEAHHHH**

**Who knows, maybe the preview of a future chapter I'm writing is what Zach and I are talking about. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I've hit 30 reviews already! Now for Chapter 7 of DCOMA! Also, I hate Josh so no, this will not turn into an extreme Jammie. More like overprotective Zach and a special cliffhanger Zammie. So if you don't want to read the cliffhanger, I suggest you don't read past the double dash. I'll put that part in the next chapter anyways.**

Cammie's POV

I woke up in a hospital room alone, absolutely no idea why I was there. So hospital gown and all, I decided to wander the early morning halls of Gallagher Academy on wobbly feet. I went down the teachers hall, as it wasn't used by any students.

Or so I thought.

I tripped and fell into some guy's arms- and I'll admit, his arms were strong and tanned and muscular. I tilted my head up to look at his gorgeous green eyes... Then remembered that I had a boyfriend and the stranger was practically undressing me will his eyes. So I yelled at him and called him a jerk and pushed him away. I was walking away from him when I heard Macey run down the hall to the boy, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Something seemed vaguely familiar about the boy, but I couldn't quite place it. What I did remember was that I was going to ask Josh out tonight.

"MACEY!"

"Um... Yeah, Cam?"

I sighed and looked at her, exasperated. "Did you really forget that you have to help me choose an outfit or are you too busy with your boyfriend?" I honestly didn't mean for that to come out sounding vile.

"Zach's not my boyfriend, Cam. And Josh isn't yours." Then Liz came and started to whisper angrily into Macey and apparently Zach's ears. When she was done whisper-scolding, Macey sighed and Zach looked like he could kill someone. For what reason, I didn't know.

"Blue dress, black strapped heels." Macey was mean when we first met her, but now she was nicer. "Josh sure is going to love you. But... Um... Cam, you know we can't have civilians knowing about us or what we do."

Civilians... Zach. "But isn't Zach a civilian? Why is he the only boy here at Gallagher?"

"He's not a civilian."

"So what, you expect me to believe that mom picked up some old spy friend's son and admit him to Gallagher?"

"Well, not exactly. I'll tell you later when we have Bex and Liz." I nodded and later escaped outside the school to go to Roseville.

"Knock knock!" I said, lightly tapping on Josh's door. He opened it and looked surprised. "Cammie? What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. "Did you forget? We. Have. A. Date." "A date?" Now he looked excited, and I giggled, leaning against him as we walked to the movie theaters.

Zach's POV

Maybe it was wrong to spy on my girlfriend. BUT SHE THOUGHT THAT SHE HAD A DATE WITH JIMMY. I tailed them, and me knowing Cammie so perfectly and all, I managed to tail them without her noticing. She was leaning against him and he wrapped his arm around her and I. Wanted. To. Kill. Him. He didn't deserve Cammie.

And that was when I noticed the short blonde girl standing on the other side of the street, clothed in pink. She was watching Jimmy and Cammie, mostly Jimmy.

And she looked slightly hurt.

I walked across the street to her.

"You're Deedee, right?" She nodded. "And you're Zach?" "The one and only." She glanced over at Jimmy and Cammie, about to enter the theater.

"Listen, Deedee. Cammie was hit hard in the head, now she has amnesia." Deedee gasped, realized, then said, "And all she remembers is Josh." I nodded. Even though she seemed like the stereotypical white blonde, she was smarter than she looked.

"Now let's go bomb their date." She nodded, even though she was a typical sweet girl.

"And Zach," she started, "Josh and I are dating. Or, were. It's obvious to me that he still has feelings for Cammie. So I honestly wouldn't mind if you beat him up for hitting on Cammie. He's a total jerk." I grinned. "Thanks. Are you coming?" She shook her head. "I'll slap Josh when I see him." Deedee was awesome. Not hitting on her or anything, but good for a civilian.

I snuck into the theaters where Jimmy was just ordering their tickets. "Two for Begin Again," he said. Great, I thought. Taking MY Cam to a romantic movie. I stood in line a couple places behind them, ordered my ticket, and sat in the row right behind them. Cammie looked so cute when she tucked her feet under herself to lean on Jimmy.

So when he leaned down to kiss Cammie, I stood up, pulled him back, and punched him in the face. NO ONE was allowed to kiss Cammie but ME.

"OMIGOSH ZACH HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Cammie yelled. And I did what instinct instructed me to do. I pointed to myself and said, "Spy."

Cammie's POV

Spy. Spy. Spy. I remembered that. I remembered something.

_"You know," I whispered, "some girls might think it's creepy having a boy watch them sleep."_

_He smirked and pointed to himself. "Spy."_

_"Oh." I nodded. "Right. So you're a _trained_ Peeping Tom."_

_"Product of the best peeping academy in the country."_

_"Well, now I feel much better."_

_"You should."_

_He was beside me then, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly._

_"I'm not crazy," I whispered._

_"I know."_

_Believe it or not, but that's the most romantic thing Zachary Goode ever told me._

_And I kind of loved him for it._

"Hey, um, Cam? You okay?" Zach's voice called out to me through my hazy state.

"Zachary Goode."

"Yes?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"Yes, I am."

I sighed and left the theater with Zach's arm around me. I had never felt so confused in my life. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. He turned me to face him and rested his forehead against mine. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You just had a brief case of amnesia, it wasn't your fault. And at least now you can see," he finishes, and I exhaled.

"Before the surgery I was so scared I would never be able to see your smexy face ever again."

"Did _the_ Cameron Morgan just call _my_ face smexy? Oh, but who can blame her? After all, I am a smexy person." I rolled my eyes. "Don't push it."

Nine years later, I found myself in a beautiful white gown when Grant walked into the room I was in, wearing a full blown tuxedo. He whistled.

"Hey, Camster, looking good. Or should I say, looking Goode? He's a lucky man. Although, not as lucky as me. I got Bex. But anyways..." he trailed off.

"You do look pretty, Cammie." I looked down at the ground, bashful. Grant was such a good self-appointed big brother to me.

"What is it, Cam?" he asked me. I bit my lip and he hugged me.

"I'm so nervous, Grant. What if something goes wrong, or what if he doesn't really love me-"

"Cam. He loves you with all his heart. Trust me on that. He wouldn't give you up for the universe." I sighed.

"I better get off to my best man position," he said.

I nodded, letting myself wallow in the silence I was in until Joe walked in, wearing the exact same tux and tie Grant had been in.

"You look beautiful, Cammie. Exactly like your mother. Maybe even better, but she's my wife, after all." I giggled. "Is it time?" I asked, incredibly nervous and a little scared. Joe nodded, and we hooked arms.

Two minutes later, we were standing together in front of the tall wooden doors of the Gallagher Academy chapel. I was proud that Joe was walking me down the aisle. Instinctively, I looked down at the necklace my dad had given me before he died. Joe saw me and said, "He's so proud of you, Cammie. He loves you so much."

I was getting married to a certain green-eyed smirker. I was way too nervous to have the wedding now.

But then the music started, and it was too late to back out now. So I faced one of the scariest times in a spy's life-

Marriage.

**Did you guys REALLY think I had the guts in me to ruin Zammie?! You should know that Jammie is probably one of the worst shipper names ever and they would look horrible together. Also I am changing the contest. Just PM me and if your words make me laugh or smile I'll send you a preview of a future chapter.**

**Also, YAY I'M GOING TO WRITE A ZAMMIE WEDDING CHAPTER(S)! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM ABOUT WRITING THE CHAPTER I AM LITERALLY SQUEALING SILENTLY IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS SLEEPING BUT YAYYYY! I might take a couple requests on what you think should happen during the wedding. And I don't own the quote from the book I used (From GG Book 5, pg. 282). Anyways, hope you liked and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YESH A ZAMMIE WEDDING HAVE FUN READING!**

Nine years later, I found myself in a beautiful white gown when Grant walked into the room I was in, wearing a full blown tuxedo. He whistled.

"Hey, Camster, looking good. Or should I say, looking Goode? He's a lucky man. Although, not as lucky as me. I got Bex. But anyways..." he trailed off.

"You do look pretty, Cammie." I looked down at the ground, bashful. Grant was such a good self-appointed big brother to me. "What is it, Cam?" he asked me. I bit my lip and he hugged me.

"I'm so nervous, Grant. What if something goes wrong, or what if he doesn't really love me-"

"Cam. He loves you with all his heart. Trust me on that. He wouldn't give you up for the universe." I sighed, knowing that what he said was true.

"I better get off to my best man position," he said. I nodded, letting myself wallow in the silence I was in until Joe walked in, wearing the exact same tux and tie Grant had been in.

"You look beautiful, Cammie. Exactly like your mother. Maybe even better, but she's my wife, after all." I giggled. "Is it time?" I asked, incredibly nervous and a little scared. Joe nodded, and we hooked arms.

.

Two minutes later, we were standing together in front of the tall wooden doors of the Gallagher Academy chapel. I was proud that Joe was walking me down the aisle. Instinctively, I looked down at the necklace my dad had given me before he died. Joe saw me and said, "He's so proud of you, Cammie. He loves you so much."

I was getting married to a certain green-eyed smirker. I was way too nervous to have the wedding now.

But then the music started, and it was too late to back out now. So I faced one of the so called scariest times in a spy's life-

Marriage.

.

The tall doors to the main chapel opened wide, and I stared straight at Zach. Dang, he looked Goode in a suit. Him being there comforted me slightly- having everyone's eyes on you when you're a pavement artist isn't exactly the most wanted thing in the world.  
Joe and I had reached the altar, and I reached out to hold Zach's hands. They were warm and held my hands tightly, and as we looked into each other's eyes, we didn't even hear all the things that the priest was saying. "We are gathered here today..." and so on. He asked for our vows, and Zach said, "You first, Gallagher Girl." I took a deep breath.

"Well mine is in the form of a letter, so... Dear Zach. We've known each other for maybe more than ten years, and we dated for nine until you proposed. I still can't believe that you actually did."

I paused and closed my eyes, remembering when we had met-

_We met at an elevator in the Mall. He was the tailer, and I was the tailee. I had no idea that meeting him would make us date for eight years plus._

And how he had proposed.

_We were out on a date on our eighth anniversary. Zach took me out to a fancy dinner, we went to the gazebo, all was wonderful and well. We were in front of the gates at Gallagher, and he walked me to my room. We brushed hands, and five minutes later, I realized that he just made the most incredible brush pass ever, even more so than when he was handing me a letter on Evapopaper._

_I had involuntarily looked down at my hands, and a small paper caught my eye in my right hand. I lifted it up and gasped, turning around to see Zach kneeling on the ground, a black box in his hand open with an engagement ring inside. I nodded, crying now, and he slid the ring onto my finger. Bex walked in, saying, "Cam why are you bloody crying?" I handed her the note and she screamed._

_Which made Liz and Macey and Grant (who was there temporarily) run to our room. Bex handed them the paper, the same thing happened to the girls, and Grant just turned to Zach and said, "If you hurt her, I will murder you." Then he smiled and did that weird guy clap-hug-slap-on-the-back thing. Bex, Macey, and Liz had pulled me in for a group hug, all four of us crying- although me the most. Grant then hugged me, and my roommates hugged Zach and whispered death threats in his ear, like,_

_"If you hurt her, I will take my makeup kit and slowly torture you with each... Modification I make."_

_"If you force her into doing something WRONG or HURT HER, I will have Grant burn you at the stake naked and I will burn your ashes again and do whatever it takes until that pile of ash becomes a pile of nothingness and I will lock it in a sealed box and throw it into Old Faithful and watch it burn again."_

_"If you do anything bad, I will create a small electric wave producer, implant it in your brain while you are AWAKE DURING SURGERY, have a remote to control it, and every time you walk past a girl I will press and hold that button for 30 seconds and when I decide to take it out, I will take it out with you awake during surgery again, and lock you in a room filled with angry cats and rub a chemical on your clothes that will make the cats angry and almost rabid so they will attack you."_

_Zach seemed more scared of Liz's than the others death threats. I smirked. "Don't you just love my roommates, Zach?" He wrapped an arm around me protectively. "No. I don't."_

_Preston and Jonas walked in and the cycle continued._

_My mom and Joe walked in and the cycle continued- although I didn't hear Joe's death threat, I just saw Zach pale and slowly back away, looking deathly scared while Joe took Zach's trademark smirk._

_Abby and Townsend walked in and the cycle continued._

_And it wasn't long until the whole school had heard about our engagement._

_So what did the letter say?_

_'Marry me, Gallagher Girl'_

I chuckled. "Your proposal... Anyways, I love you. I think I always have. You were there when I absolutely needed someone there- and you KNEW me. Zachary Goode, even though sometimes I hate your incredibly sexy smirk and your extreme cockiness, I've gotta say that you are one of the most amazing things that's ever happened to me. Thank you for loving me, thank you for caring for me so much. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Any girl would be." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"I know that my dad would love you too." Small tears wedged their way out of the corner of my eyes, and I knew everyone could see me cry. I knew it was time for me to finish my speech.

"Sincerely, Your Gallagher Girl, Cameron Ann Morgan."

Zach smiled- a real smile- before starting on his vows.

He cleared his throat, addressing both the audience and I.

"A lot of people say that marriage is probably the most hectic time in someone's life. And just the preparation itself... Well let's just sat that it was pretty hectic." I laughed to myself.

_Zach had proposed two days earlier, and we were sitting at the dining table in one of Macey's many, many vacation flats. We happened to be in her Italian one._

_Macey, Preston, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Liz were with us too. The flat was huge, more like a mansion if you ask me. There were eight different bedrooms, and each came with their own spa style bathrooms. It wasn't long until the rest of the gang came in, pulling Zach and I away from each other._

_"Zach, the guys are going to take you... Wherever. Cam, you're staying here so we can pick out your dress and your wedding theme!" Macey exclaimed._

_"But shouldn't both Zach and I be here to choose wedding themes?" Zach smirked at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Pick whatever you want. You know that I really don't care how it looks, as long as we can get married without a hitch." I nodded and the guys dragged Zach off to who-knows-where._

_"Wait here," Macey said. She came back with two giant bags. "These are all wedding catalogs," she explained. I pulled one out displaying these gorgeous wedding gowns and flipped through it. The girls were waiting impatiently for me to decide (because everyone knows that the bridesmaid dresses MUST coordinate with the brides). I finally found one after looking through twelve different catalogs._

_"This is it! This is the one!"_

_The gown was simple enough. It had a long white train with lace on the edges. The actual dress portion was strapless, but came with invisible straps. It was made out of silk, and Macey approved my choice. "It's so pretty!" Liz cooed, Bex and Macey agreeing with her. The bodice had intricate lace designs, and to top it all off, the dress was one of a kind._

_Macey insisted to pay for everything on one condition. When the time came for Macey to have a baby, Zach and I had to take care of the kid at least four times a month, and we had to spoil her baby until Zach and I had our own kid. We also had to buy Macey a $300 gift card to anywhere- luckily being a spy pays well. Macey was also our wedding planner, so Zach and I didn't have to do anything. Macey had already planned my mothers wedding, and she did a wonderful job of it._

_The guys came back five hours later. Apparently they had gone to some fancy restaurant and ordered take out to bring home to us. They swore that they hadn't eaten yet themselves, but they were 1) guys and 2) looked slightly fatter than they had when leaving. I kissed his cheek when he handed me my food. "Thanks Zach," I said._

_"So, when do I get to see the dress you chose-" Zach was interrupted._

_"OH HECK NO YOU DO NOT GET TO SEE THE DRESS UNTIL THE WEDDING," Macey yelled at him, and he backed away. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Zach." He pouted but kissed the top of my head before taking some French fries out of my hand. "We'll be at the beach," he said, tugging on Grant to follow him._

_"Now the guest list," Bex said. She looked at me._

_"You guys, Grant, Preston, Jonas, Mom, Joe, Abby, Townsend..." Macey took over the list from there. "Cam... Do you want to invite Josh or Deedee?" I shrugged. "Macey, you might possibly know me better than I know myself. Invite people that you think deserve to come."_

_"Then no. OOH wait. We don't know any kids- much less HAVE any kids. Would you be okay if us three doubled? So like, we would walk arm in arm with our respective boyfriend while throwing flower petals. Okay with you?"_

_I nodded, and eventually left to retire to the bedroom Zach and I were sharing. I didn't know when Zach came in, I just knew that when I woke up the next morning, his arms were wrapped around my waist and he was spooning me._

"But marriage isn't the thing that could drive me to the craziest point in life." He looked directly into my eyes. "Losing Cammie would be." I almost cried again there, remembering when the Circle had kidnapped me.

"Cammie wasn't like other girls. She didn't think I was different just because of my past. She loved me for who I was right then and now, didn't judge where I came from." He hid a slight grimace. "I admire so many things about you. Your personality, your looks, your heart. I honestly never thought I would find someone as incredible as you. I'm not a lovey dovey person at heart. But Cameron Ann Morgan, I would die inside without you. You were my first real family, and I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

And then I cried.

The priest said other things that I didn't pay much attention to until he said,

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Do you take Zachary Goode to be your one and only love, to be with him forever and always, through sickness and in health? Do you take Zachary Goode as your husband?"

"I do."

"Zachary Goode, do you take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your one and only love, to be with her forever and always, through sickness and in health? Do you take Cameron Ann Morgan as your wife."

"I do."

Our eyes never left each others when the priest said, "Zachary Goode, you may now kiss the bride."

Zach dipped me, much like he did during our first kiss. When we broke apart, the priest said, "Now presenting the newly wedded couple, Zachary Goode and Cameron Ann Goode!" He stepped back to applaud us, and everyone in the pews stood to applaud, as did Zach's best men and my bridesmaids. We ran out of the chapel holding hands and when the honeymoon limo Zach had gotten arrived, Zach picked me up bridal style and carried me into the back.

Just before the door closed, I heard Grant call out, "Remember, use protection! OWWW ALL I DID WAS SUGGEST SHE NOT GET PREGNANT, REBECCA! ... Oh no. Baby, I'm sorry. I promise- AHHHHHHHH!" Zach and I laughed, rolling down the window to wave goodbye, and Bex stopped chasing Grant briefly before waving goodbye too.

And now,

I

Was

Cameron Ann Morgan Goode.

The wife

Of Zachary Goode.

.

.

.

**Hi! So I know a lot of people don't like it when in fanfics, Zach has this super long speech in which he declares his love for Cammie. Hence "Crazy. I went crazy." I actually found a thing on Google Images concerning that. So I tried not to make him too lovey. I'm sorry if you wanted more, sorry if you wanted less.**

**I was also thinking that I might rewrite this chapter in Zach's POV, if you guys want me to. So review if you want me to do that. Or, I could just go straight to their honeymoon from either Cammie or Zach's POV. Let me know who's POV you want me to use. OR, I could rewrite the whole chapter in some other character's POV. Or I could write a little something about Grant and Bex at that little moment above. So review and tell me what you want to read- whether it be a vote on what I put in this paragraph or a plot idea or whatever.**

**ALSO I AM UNSURE OF WHAT A PRIEST SAYS AT A WEDDING SO I DIDN'T REALLY PUT THAT STUFF AND I KIND OF IMPROVISED. Because I have only been to one wedding in my entire life and the only thing I remember about that was that there was a swimming pool. Regular disclaimers go.**

**And, as always, thank you for reading! Because again, as always, you guys are incredible readers and are awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! So, I'm going to do this chapter in Zach's POV, and near the end you guys can see what happens between Bex and Grant, and then the honeymoon. And I'll PM you awesome reviewers soon with accounts with a preview of an upcoming chapter that I want you guys to tell me how soon and when you want it to happen! So if you want to get a sneak peek, please make an account so I can PM you and thank you for being so amazing and send you a preview. I have two, so please review and tell me which one you want to read or both!**

Zach's POV

I had been waiting for this day for ten years of my life.

But for Cammie, anything was worth waiting for. I kept on looking at myself in the mirror, studying my reflection and adjusting little things. I moved my tie a little bit, adjusted the white cloth in my tux pocket, smoothed down my pants, and begged myself not to start sweating.

"You look a little worried there, Zach." I sighed in relief when I saw it was Bex. She laughed. "I've never seen you this nervous," she remarked, smirking a little. I pushed her. "Bex, I'm getting MARRIED. To CAMMIE MORGAN. DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARY THAT IS?!" I started to panic. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for my Gallagher Girl's big day. I wondered what she looked like when Grant peeked his head in.

"Zach! We have to be up at the altar in like five minutes!" He walked over to Bex and spoke to both of us. "I just talked to Cam. She's so nervous..." I started breathing heavily. "No, spies don't get nervous. Spies don't get nervous. Spies don't get nervous," I repeated again and again. Suddenly I was worrying a whole lot more about my Gallagher Girl than myself. "Is she okay?" I whirled on Grant and he nodded. "We should get going." I sighed and shook my head while Bex adjusted my tie. "You tied it wrong," she said and I shrugged nervously. "Just nerves. Nerves, nerves, nerves, nerves." She laughed and pushed Grant and I toward the door.

Grant had his arm around my shoulders, and I had my arm around his back.

Blackthorne may not have been the best school, but we still had strong brotherships.

And three minutes later, the music started.

And two minutes after that, the doors swung open and I saw the most gorgeous girl in the world.

She made her way towards me in one minute flat.

_Zero._

I don't think either of us paid much attention to the priest. I heard, "We are gathered here today..." and then "Now may I please have the couple recite their vows?" I squeezed Cammie's hands. "You first, Gallagher Girl," I whispered. She looked somewhat annoyed at me for pushing her to go first.

"Well mine is in the form of a letter, so... Dear Zach. We've known each other for maybe more than ten years, and we dated for nine until you proposed. I still can't believe you actually did." I smirked a little and remembered how long it had taken for me to figure out how to propose to Cammie.

_I asked Grant to take some time off of work to go to Gallagher._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Grant. It's Zach... Can you stay at Gallagher for maybe a week? I need your help with something."_

_"What for?"_

_"Something."_

_"... Honestly to me that sounds like you maybe want to have sex with Cammie and need to figure out how to put on a cond-"_

_"NO! No. It's not that. Just... Come, okay? I really need your help with this."_

_"... Fine. But you better use protection."_

_"GRANT CAM AND I AGREED NOT TO DO THAT UNTIL WE'RE MARRIED."_

_"Oh. Okay. Be there soon."_

_I hung up on him, because I swear, my best friend has the dirtiest mind ever. He arrived at Gallagher shortly, and as soon as I saw him step out of his mini Cooper, I dragged him to a secret passageway I had found on my own. Cammie didn't know about it yet- but I promise you, for a very good- Goode- reason._

_"So what is it you needed help with?" Grant asked, and I reached behind one of the wooden boards in the passageway to grab a small black box and hand it to Grant._

_"NO WAY, CAMMIE PROPOSED TO YOU?!"_

_"WHAT? NO! I'M GOING TO PROPOSE TO CAMMIE AND I NEED YOUR HELP TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO!"_

_He frowned._

_"Are you sure? Because I can see you not being man enough to ask her and her asking you instead." I slugged him in the arm._

_"OW! I'm just saying..."_

_"Well you shouldn't."_

_I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "What do I do, Grant? I have no idea how to make this special enough so she'll say yes."_

_"Well for starters, you don't necessarily have to do anything special. Like when you guys had to go to Roseville for Coveops? You made her a note. A NOTE. And maybe that's why she likes you so much."_

_A note._

_I could write a note._

_I slapped Grant on the back. "Thanks man."_

_"For what?"_

_I smirked. "For helping me figure out exactly how I should propose."_

Cammie spoke again and broke my line of thought. "Your proposal... Anyways, I love you." I nearly died of excitement. BECAUSE CAMERON ANN MORGAN-SOON-TO-BE-GOODE SAID SHE LOVED ME! "I think I always have." AND SHE SAID SHE ALWAYS HAD! "You were there when I absolutely needed someone there- and you KNEW me. Zachary Goode, even though sometimes I hate your incredibly sexy smirk and your extreme cockiness, I've gotta say that you are one of the most amazing things that's ever happened to me. Thank you for loving me, thank you for caring for me so much. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Any girl would be." I saw her hesitate before saying, "I know that my dad would love you too."

She let a few tears roll down her cheeks, and I felt the sudden urge to wipe them off. But she finished her speech.

"Sincerely, Your Gallagher Girl, Cameron Ann Morgan."

I really did smile at her. Then it was time to give my vows, and I cleared my throat.

"A lot of people say that marriage is probably the most hectic time in someone's life. And just the preparation itself... Well let's just say that it was pretty hectic." It really was.

_Cam and I were staying with the gang (consisting of Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, Preston, and obviously Cammie and I) at Macey's Italian flat. Or, as Cammie preferred to call it, "Her mansion away from home". Everyone else was out, it was just Cam and I picking out future homes for our future family. I hadn't told her I even wanted a family yet- I didn't know if she wanted one._

_"Ooh, I like that one!" she squealed, pointing to a Victorian-style house in the magazine. "Or wait... That one looks better. Or maybe this one?" I laughed. "Gallagher Girl, if you can't decide, we might as well just build our own house."_

_She perked up at the idea. "Can we? Can we can we?" She looked so excited and I picked her up out of her seat before sitting down myself and plopping her in my lap. "Sure."_

_Six people barged in. Barged in loudly. I could visualize Macey clapping her hands together when she said, "Zach, the guys are going to take you... Wherever. Cam, you're staying here so that we can pick out your dress and wedding theme!"_

_Cammie frowned. And maybe, IF I WERE A GIRL, I would have called her adorkable._

_"But shouldn't both Zach and I be here to choose wedding themes?" she asked. I was dragged off by Grant after telling Cammie that I was okay with whatever she chose._

_"IT'S... BRO NIGHT!" Grant, Preston, and Jonas yelled after the door had closed behind me and I sighed._

_Bro Night was when we all got together and had a pie/hot dog/burger/cheesecake/ BASICALLY FOOD eating contest. It actually was pretty fun, and we brought food back with us so the girls wouldn't get too mad at us._

"But marriage isn't the thing that could drive me to the craziest point in life." I looked straight at my Gallagher Girl. "Losing Cammie would be." I remembered when the Circle had kidnapped her.

"Cammie wasn't like other girls. She didn't think I was different just because of my past. She loved me for who I was right then and now, didn't judge where I came from." I grimaced a little. "I admire so many things about you. Your personality, your looks, your heart. I honestly never thought I would find someone as incredible as you. I'm not a lovey dovey person at heart. But Cameron Ann Morgan, I would die inside without you. You were my first real family, and I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

I made her cry.

The priest seemed to drone on forever until he said,

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Do you take Zachary Goode to be your one and only love, to be with him forever and always, through sickness and in health? Do you take Zachary Goode as your husband?"

"I do."

"Zachary Goode, do you take Cameron Ann Morgan to be your one and only love, to be with her forever and always, through sickness and in health? Do you take Cameron Ann Morgan as your wife."

"I do."

Our eyes never left each others when the priest said, "Zachary Goode, you may now kiss the bride."

I decided to remind everyone about our first kiss by dipping Cammie. When we broke apart, the priest said, "Now presenting the newly wedded couple, Zachary Goode and Cameron Ann Goode!" It was official. The priest stepped back to applaud us, and everyone in the pews stood to applaud, as did Grant, Bex, Macey, Preston, Jonas, and Liz. We ran out of the chapel holding hands and when the honeymoon limo I had ordered arrived, I picked Cammie up like a baby and practically threw her into the back.

I heard Grant call out, "Remember, use protection! OWWW ALL I DID WAS SUGGEST SHE NOT GET PREGNANT, REBECCA! ... Oh no. Baby, I'm sorry. I promise- AHHHHHHHH!" Cammie laughed, and I laughed along with her, resisting the urge to yell back, "Remember, use protection!" I rolled down the window to wave goodbye, and Bex stopped chasing Grant briefly before waving goodbye too.

Was I the luckiest man in the world? I'd like to believe so.

Grant's POV

I called Bex Rebecca. She was going to murder me.

Bex's POV

Grant called me Rebecca. I was going to murder him.

Grant's POV

I was going to die tonight.

Bex's POV

He was going to die tonight.

Every Single Person that was at the wedding's POV

Grant was going to die tonight.

Grant's PV

Oh, S***!

**Hi! Thanks again for reading. You guys are like amazafantalicious. Also, if you have any stories about other couples that you'd like me to write about, let me know! Now I have to go to bed since it's almost 2 in the morning here. AND SUNDAY-FRIDAY I may or may not be able to update. I will be busy, but I'll try to work on a couple chapters so I can post them all at the same time and let you guys read more. Be back soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick shout out to Kelsey: There used to be ten chapters because I used to have two ANs. But I deleted those. Sorry if I confused you or anyone else!**

Cammie's POV

I rested my head in Zach's lap as he played with my hair. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked. He smirked. "You'll find out soon enough." I rolled my eyes and sat up when Zach leaned to whisper in my ear, "Did you ever think about how your name is now Mrs. Goode?"

I was a Mrs.

Being a Mrs. made me feel old.

I looked at Zach. "It sounds weird. Remind me why I married you in the first place?" He pulled me into his lap.

"Because... Of... THIS!"

I screamed.

"ZACH... AR... Y... G... OOD...E... STOP!"

He paused. "Only if you say I'm hot and sexy and etc."

"Zach, you know I can't lie to you- AHHH! OKAY, OKAY! ZACHARY GOODE IS LIKE HOT AND SEXY AND SMEXY AND ETC!"

He smirked. "Thank you."

I pouted.

"Don't you ever tickle me again."

He shrugged."No promises."

I slinked to the other side of the car. "I'm not kissing you until we get to where we're staying." He smirked again. "We're already here."

I rolled down the window on my side to see cows. Lots and lots of cows.

_What the heck was this?_

I pushed open my door and started to walk towards the cows when Zach stood in front of me. "Gallagher Girl? Where... Are you going?" I stared at him and he placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around.

"_Ohhh._ That makes much more sense."

So just running over the basics: Zach took me to a house. In the middle of nowhere. Where there were cows.

He had taken me to my grandparents house. "Just to visit," he added.

My grandparents died years ago. I never had a chance to stop by their house. I almost was unable to go to their funeral.

Grandma died first. Of natural causes.

Grandpa died- maybe because he missed her so much.

Their graves were side by side in the family plot- behind the house.

Zach and I walked slowly to the backyard gate. He reached over the top to open the latch and pushed the door open, its old copper hinges creaking as it wedged itself open.

All I could do was stare at the three headstones that lay side by side in the center of the yard.

_Matthew Morgan, 1972-2009. Loving husband and father. Left behind wife, Rachel Morgan, father, Albert Morgan, mother, Susan Morgan, and daughter, Cameron Morgan. "I love you. In present tense, in present speech. In present day, in present year. I. Love. You."_

_Susan Morgan, 1957-2013. Loving wife, mother, and grandmother. Left behind husband, Albert Morgan, and granddaughter, Cameron Morgan. "City folks ain't got nothing. Were the ones who've worked together as a whole and cherished those blissful moments."_

_Albert Morgan, 1955-2013. Loving husband and grandfather. Left behind granddaughter Cameron Morgan. "Whistle, Cammie. Loud enough to make those cows come home."_

I kneeled in the center of the three graves, trembling. I finally decided to cry, and Zach rubbed my back.

"Thank you, Zach. I needed this... I needed to be here."

He stepped back to give me a few more minutes in solitude before saying, "We should go. I have reservations."

"Reservations? Where?" I asked, wiping away my tears. He smiled. "We've got a plane to catch."

Plane. Bags. Packed? Macey. And in the bag... Was some very suggestive... Lingerie.

"I hear Hawai'i is absolutely gorgeous this time of year," he said once we arrived at the airport- and I was still wearing my wedding dress. People stared, some shouted, "Congratulations!" and I felt my cheeks burn. "Come on, Gallagher Girl. Lighten up." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"First class to Hawai'i," Zach said at the counter, pulling out a receipt in his tuxedo pocket. He lifted our bags onto the platform, and I couldn't help but notice how his muscles still showed through his tuxedo when he lifted. The woman handed us our tickets, we breezed through security (by showing our CIA badges and saying we were on official business), and boarded the plane in first class.

The seats reclined, everything was perfect as we sat in first class on the Boeing 787 Dreamliner. "Zach... You didn't have to spend this much on me." He winked. "But I did. Anything for my Gallagher Girl." I blushed and fell asleep on the plane ride.

I woke up in Hawai'i. Zach nudged me and we made our way to the hotel room he rented. I could see everything- the room was at the very top of the hotel and was circle shaped, allowing a panoramic view of Honolulu. The elevator led straight to the room. "Oh my gosh." I turned to Zach and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He tilted my head up towards him and kissed me.

Kissed me hard.

Strong.

And later,

"Are you sure, Gallagher Girl?"

_I'm sure._

_-pagebreak-_

"Morning, Gallagher Girl."

"Morning, Blackthorne Boy."

Zach nuzzled my nose. "Did you have fun last night?" I blushed but nodded, and he laughed. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

I tried to stand up, I really did!

But I couldn't.

"Zach... I can't get up."

At first, Zach's eyes widened, thinking I was hurt or something. When he finally realized my situation, he smirked. "Then I guess I'll just have them bring it up." I nodded. "Yes, please." He called them and I lay back down in bed. Zach waited for the food to arrive before helping me sit up and feeding me. "You don't have to feed me, Zach," I said. He sighed and relented, handing me a spoon to eat my Cocoa Puffs. "You are so weird. We go to Hawai'i, have _sex_, and in the morning, you choose to eat _Cocoa Puffs_ for breakfast." He reached for the TV remote and flipped through channels.

"Wait, you think _I'm_ the one who's immature when _you're_ the one who watches Nick _Jr._ in the mornings?" We both laughed.

Our honeymoon in Hawai'i lasted a full month. Once my pain had gone away, we toured the area, walked on the beach, and even stopped by the nearby mall where Macey begged me to buy her way too many things and just constantly reminded me that she paid for our wedding.

We went home after the month. It turns out, Zach had builders building our house while we were gone. They worked fast- only a month to build a mansion to make Macey McHenry jealous, an outdoor pool with a dome, and many, MANY secret passageways and hidden coves that not even Zach knew all about yet. So when we arrived in the house near Gallagher, I explored until night came and Zach and I revisited our first night in Hawai'i.

Then the call and Macey came.

And basically confused the heck out of me.

**For those of you I sent sneak peeks to, you can probably guess what's coming next. Thank you for reading- you guys are incredible.**

**Also, I may or may not be having some sort of Divergent obsession currently. So right now I'm almost as obsessed with FourTris as I am Zammie, although I agree wholeheartedly that Zammie is wayyy cuter and amazing.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning, Gallagher Girl."

I rolled over to see a shirtless Zach and was instantly reminded of the night before. I cuddled into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "Did you have fun last night?" he asked jokingly, and I pushed him away to change. "Jerk," I mumbled, throwing a pillow half-halfheartedly at him. But honestly, how could I ever get mad at Zachary Goode?

I went downstairs to find Zach cooking breakfast and Bex, Liz, and Macey all sitting together on the couch on our living room.

"G'morning," I said, wondering why they were here.

"CAMMIE!" Macey yelled. "We're going shopping from 9 am to 8 pm and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Excuse me?"

"Cam, just eat your breakfast so we can go."

Zach kissed me briefly on the cheek and handed me a plate of blueberry pancakes. I ate quickly and changed into a "Macey-approved" outfit for a shopping spree around the mall- much more fun because it always feels like Macey McHenry will never run out of money.

"So, what'll you be doing while we're out?" I asked Zach. Him and his stupid smirk. "The boys are coming over." I rolled my eyes. "Just make sure you guys don't trash the house." "Mmkay." And all I could think was, _Liar. _I could physically picture them trashing the house then see the car pull in the driveway and they clean up the house in lightning speed. I was considering asking Macey to park the car far away from the house and then have us four sneak in through the back and see if the house was clean or not.

Call me paranoia, but this is what marriage did to me. Dunno about other couples.

...

Okay, so maybe being a spy helps increase your endurance and stamina. But I was pooped after walking around the whole mall twenty two times and pushing a cart with thirty shopping bags in it. Thirty shopping bags filled to the rim with things Macey had forced me to buy.

"OMG CAM YOU HAVE TO GET THIS SET." And by set she meant six bags from Victoria's Secret filled with things that 'will make you _irresistible_'.

She also insisted we go to three salons, her own makeup store, AND her own clothing store. There were way too many people that recognized her and stopped us, asking for an autograph or whatever.

But that wasn't the worse part.

Because when we had just left the mall and had put all our bags in the back of her limo, she saw a drugstore across the street.

Macey McHenry was instantly reminded that we were all married.

And she insisted that we all get pregnancy tests.

Even poor little Liz who hadn't even DONE anything with Jonas.

So guess who was first in line?

.

.

.

Me.

YAY.

And if you look at YAY as emojis, it looks like it (YAY) is crying.

.

.

.

.

Which I was.

"MACEY I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT STOP CHANTING I WILL TELL PRESTON WHAT YOU USED TO SAY AT NIGHT."

Macey was standing right outside the stall in which I was in with the box of pregnancy strips. She was literally chanting, "Pee on the stick. Pee on the stick. Pee on the stick. Pee on the stick."

"FINE! JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!"

I sighed. There was no escaping the Duchess. So I peed on the stick, couldn't be that bad, right?

...

...

...

...

...

Wrong.

I peed once.

...

I peed twice.

... ...

I peed a whopping amount of five times on five different sticks-

... ... ... ... ...

With each of them coming out-

positive.

...

Oh, how I hated one of my best friends so much in that moment. How in the world was I going to tell Zach?

**Thanks for reading, and please PM me with any thoughts on this short chapter! Sorry it's so short. And that I l****eft you on a cliffhanger. So sorry. Anyways, I won't be able to post new chapters this week. Maybe one or two, but I have stuff going on. Same goes for basically August, September, and possibly October. I have both school stuff and newspaper stuff going on then- but I'll try and update as often as I can! Thank you so much for understanding. Therefore, I have movie recommendations for you. 1.) Watch the Giver, August 15. Or don't. But I will because ToniK productions are the people producing the movie- and are also optioning GG for a movie too! So my logic is, if they do really well on this movie, then they'll do really well for a GG movie. 2.) Watch Big Hero 6, Dolphin Tale 2, and... Ummm... OH Mazerunner. Or don't. But those are the movies in looking forward to- what are yours? Let me know in a review! And ever been REALLY MAD at a friend for doing something to you like Cammie? Let me know that in a review too if you want. (A friend of mine took an embarrasing convo we had and sent it to the people I hated most.) Again, thanks for reading and being awesome reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey... Zach..."

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"... Okay...? What is it?"

"I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?"

"... Happy."

"And you thought you needed to tell me that?"

"... Not just that."

"Well?"

"Umm..."

"It can't be that hard to say."

"YES! IT IS!"

"Okay! Take your time."

"Okay. Zach... I'm... I'm pregnant."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You are?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So... I'll have a kid."

"Yes."

"And I'll be... I'll be a dad."

"Yes."

"And we'll be a family."

I sat down next to Zach on the couch, leaning against him.

"Yes," I whispered.

He wrapped me in his arms. "We'll be a family," he repeated. "We'll be a family... The Goode's... And... And..." He paused and looked at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and lifted my shirt up a little to reveal the slowly growing bulge.

"And I love you, too. You're gonna be a Goode. I'm your daddy- and right now you're inside your mommy. You mommy is a wonderful person. I promise you that I will always be here for you." He kissed my stomach and looked up at me.

"Both of you. I'll be here for both of you."

**OMIGOSH YOU GUYS THANKS FOR READING AND I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A REALLLLLLLLY LONG TIME CUZ I'M BUSY AND ALL PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I GAVE YOU GUYS A MINI FLUFF LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND bye. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was month one.

"It's okay, Gallagher Girl, it's just the morning sickness you get." I rubbed her back and pushed her hair away from her face so it wouldn't get stained with vomit. She was kneeling over the toilet and sounded absolutely horrible when retching.

I snatched a face towel off of the bathroom sink and wiped her face tenderly.

"You didn't have to get up at three in the morning to help me, Zach."

"You're my wife and pregnant now, so I have to take care of you."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Hormones. Her hormones started to kick in. It got worse as the months went by.

.

Month two was when she complained. About everything.

"Zach this house is a mess!" or, "Zach, you weren't supposed to cook lasagna tonight! That's TOMORROW, today is salad!"

.

And by the third month, I took her for an ultrasound.

"The process is simple. We'll roll up your shirt a bit, spread the gel, and move the camera so you can see your baby. Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Wolf asked, and Cammie nodded eagerly. She shivered when Dr. Wolf spread the gel. "It's so cold," she complained, but her face of disappointment soon disappeared when she saw the ultrasound on the screen. Dr. Wolf pointed to the baby. "There she is! Congratulations, you'll be having a baby girl!" Cammie beamed and looked at me, reaching for my hand and squeezing it. "Names." I nodded, and Dr. Wolf soon dismissed us to go home.

"Um... Adriana?"

"No... What about Sharon?"

"That sounds strange. Abigail?"

"Why do you keep choosing names that start with A? We're not going to name my daughter after my aunt."

"YOUR daughter?"

"Fine, OUR daughter. Uh... Carrie."

"No way. Too much like the horror movie. Are we not going to name her after one of your roommates?" Cammie shook her head. I tried another name.

"Morgan! Let's name her Morgan." She looked quizzically at me. "Morgan? My middle name, my mother's maiden name?" I nodded and she shrugged.

"Lily. For her middle name. Morgan Lily Goode." She paused and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm naming our boy."

"Boy?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get pregnant again sometime after Morgan, and it's going to be a boy. Since you named Morgan, I get to name our boy... Alex."

"Alex Ryder Goode."

"Alex Ryder Goode and Morgan Lily Goode."

I smirked. "We have awesome names for our kids."

.

Month four was when her cravings picked up. We were lying in bed just before midnight when she suddenly sits up and goes, "I want grapes."

"We don't have grapes," I said, and she fell back onto the bed and let her hormones control her- AKA she started to cry.

"Gallagher Girl, don't cry... Stay here, I'll go to WalMart or something and get you grapes. Okay?" I wiped away her tears. "Mmkay."

When I came back, she devoured the three pound bag in less than three hours.

.

Month five was when she became self conscious. She stared at her full length reflection in the mirror for one hour straight.

"Zach..."

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?"

"I'm fat."

"What? You're not fat." I steppes behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist when she pushed me away and started to cry.

"I LOOK LIKE A FRICKIN' WHALE, _ZACHARY_," She yelled, emphasizing my name. I shook my head and muzzled her neck.

"Gallagher Girl, you're actually a little underweight. Remember what Dr. Wolf said? Don't exercise as much as you used to." She nodded. "Mm... Mmkay."

.

Month six was exciting.

"ZACH! ZACH! ZAAAAACHHHHH!"

I ran into the bathroom, worried to death.

Cammie was standing in front of the mirror, clad only in underwear as she was about to shower.

"Zach! THE BABY KICKED! SHE'S KICKING RIGHT NOW, ZACH FEEL!" I placed a hand cautiously on her stomach and waited a few seconds until I felt a small thump against my hand. "Oh my gosh."

I felt it.

I felt a human being, inside of Cammie.

I felt a human being that I had helped made inside of the woman I loved most in the world.

.

Month seven was the same as month eight, a few painful cramps here and there, regular check up.

.

Month nine.

I woke up to find my arm resting in a pool of blood under Cammie five days before her due date.

"CAMMIE!" I scooped her up into my arms and rushed her into the car.

"Zach... My water broke."

"I can see that."

I drove her to the hospital, phoning Grant briefly to let everyone know where we were headed. When we arrived at the hospital, I carried Cammie bridal style to the doors.

Cammie's contractions looked so painful; she trembled in pain each time but didn't cry out.

Dr. Wolf was working a shift at the hospital we went to. "Dr. Wolf, her water broke." Her forehead creased in worry and she ordered a stretcher to take Camnie. "Come on with us. She might go into labor."

Cammie screamed in pain as soon as we were in the room.

.

**Hi you guys! Shout out to Sjmango, thank you, you are so wonderful and kind with your reviews! Here's a story: I have a teacher who draws her smiley faces' eyes like dashes/hyphens. I love equal sign smiley faces! In my personal opinion, I like them just the teensiest bit more than ::) smiley faces. =)**

**I have a shout out to Chameleon01 too: You are amazing. Mia is actually a nickname (Secret time!)... So here's my incredibly boring nickname story.**

**I went to Build-a-Bear and got a koala. They had a code and stuff with it and were all like, "Join Build-a-Bear-Ville!" so I was like, "Okay." And it assigns usernames by random, and mine was miaadventure167 (mini secret I play it when I'm super bored =| You can add me if you still play, let me know so I can log in and add you back I'M A LITTLE KID AT HEART, OKAY, DON'T JUDGE ME) so that's how I have Mia and miaadventure and basically my username for every single thing is miaadventure or miaadventure167. Thank you for calling Mia pretty, though! And thanks for being an awesome reviewer.**

**So in chapter 6... *looks around nervously to make sure Zach is nowhere around* So he was in the kitchen. Baking a cake for Cammie this one time. And he accidentally burned one of Cammie's favorite things (AKA he had her phone and accidentally burned it). Which is why he got her a new phone for her birthday. **

**Zach: MIA DID YOU JUST TELL THEM**

**Me: Uhhhh... BOOM CAMMIE APPEARS**

**Cammie: ZACHARY GOODE YOU BURNED MY PHONE?!**

**Zach: Uhhhh... BOOM ZACH DISAPPEARS... Why did that not work?!**

**Me: HA BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE WRITER!**

**Cammie: YOU _BURNED_ MY _PHONE_?! SO THAT'S WHY YOU GOT ME A NEW PHONE AND I COULDN'T FIND MY OLD ONE ZACH I LOVED THAT ONEE!**

**Zach: Gallagher Girl, I am SO sorry.**

**Cammie: UGH I HATE YOU! FIRST YOU MAKE ME PREGNANT AND THEN YOU _BURN MY PHONE_?! THAT'S MY LIFELINE, I WOULD _DIE_ WITHOUT IT!**

**Zach: Gallagher Girl, please-**

**Cammie: Mia, tell Zachary that I will not talk to him until the next chapter.**

**Zach: Mia, you will post the next chapter in less than two hours. You already have it written anyways.**

**Cammie: *Glares at Mia***

**Me: *Laughs nervously* Uh... Yeah... Sorry, Cammie.**

**=] So that's a little story within a story, if you were wondering. Let me know if you want me to do more of these types of things in ANs in reviews.**

**All of you guys that review and read my story: I am so incredibly grateful for you. Because I have readers from all over the WORLD! So thank you for that.**

**Quick question please review me an answer: If you replace the letter 'c' in the word 'perfection' with the letter 'x', does it change the pronunciation of the word at all? I named my favorite playlist that and I think Perfextion would be a really cool band name. =] Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

"ZACHARY GOODE I HATE YOU"

"ZACHARY GOODE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

"ZACHARY GOODE I WILL MURDER YOU"

"ZACHARY GOODE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"ZACHARY GOODE I'M GOING TO HAVE BEX TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND HAVE MACEY AND LIZ AND BEX TORTURE YOU WITH KNIVES AND METAL"

"I HATE YOU!"

One hate sentence for each contraction she had during labor, the last one when she finally pushed out the baby.

"IT'S OUT! Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Goode on your new baby daughter. Do you have a name for her yet?"

Cammie had her eyes wide open as she watched the nurses wrap the baby up in a blanket and hand it to Cammie. She cradled the baby gently in her arms, as if she was afraid it was so fragile it might break. She cooed softly to the baby. I turned to the doctor.

"Morgan Goode. Morgan Lily Goode."

Cammie's eyes and mouth were now wider than I had ever seen them before as she held the baby and gazed down at her.

"Zach... I made this. We made this. I love you," she said, hugging the baby even closer to her chest.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl."

She smiled and sang softer than a whisper 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to Morgan when she stirred and opened her eyes slightly. I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Zach... I want another baby." I smirked.

"Whatever you want, Gallagher Girl."

"I want a baby boy. And a puppy."

"Mmkay." She snuck a look at me, a devious look in her eyes. "Do you wanna hold Morgan?"

My breath hitched in my throat, but she was already handing me Morgan. I was panicking inside.

OH MY GOD I'M HOLDING MORGAN HOW DO I HOLD HER WHAT IF I DROP HER OH MY GOSH WHAT DO I DO

But being the incredible spy I am, I took Morgan bundled in a pink blanket, had her head nestled in the crook of my left arm and my right arm supporting her.

"Talk to her," Cammie whispered.

"Uh... Hi there, Morgan. I'm Zach, your dad..." I trailed off and just held her tightly in my arms.

I now had two girls I needed to protect.

One I married, and one I fathered.

I realized that feeling that dads get.

Love.

I didn't want to let Morgan go, I suddenly realized that she was 1/2 of my sole reason for living, I loved her. When she opened her eyes to look at me, my heart stopped and I realized that what I was holding in my arms was the most precious and important thing in the world that could never be replaced and was something I needed to protect and care for. Morgan stirred in my arms.

"Shh, baby girl." I rocked her slightly. "Daddy's here. Shh... Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are..." I heard Cammie laugh and I looked up at her.

"You'll be an amazing dad." I smirked and came up with the cockiest reply I could think of.

"I know." She reached out for Morgan, and I bit my lip. "Can I... Hold her? Longer? For longer?"

She laughed again.

"Sure, Zach. Kiss me first though." I shook my head mischievously and leaned down to kiss Morgan's forehead. She gasped. "Zachary Goode! Cheating on me with another woman?" She whisper shouted jokingly.

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl. But my heart's been stolen by another girl." I saw her yawn and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep. Labor is hard work."

"But... Morgan..."

"I have her. And I'm never letting her go."

**Hey you amazing readers and hopeful future reviewers! I LOVE YOU IN A BESTIE SORT OF WAY EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY ALL STRANGERS. Apology to Cammie: Yes, I did have this written out and I couldn't leave my readers on a cliffhanger for a month or week or days or whatever.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zach was so worried about turning into Townsend. He had Morgan now, and me, and he didn't want either of us to get hurt.

I was in the hospital for four days after giving birth, because Morgan was born a couple days before her time- the doctors wanted to make sure she was developing alright.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goode, you have visitors. We'll have them come in a few at a time," one of the nurses helping Dr. Wolf said.

Mom and Joe walked in first.

"Cam? Oh, my God, your daughter is beautiful." She leaned over and kissed my forehead as I lay propped up in the hospital bed.

"Congratulations," Joe said, hugging Zach. "She looks just like both of you."

It was true. She had a combination of my dishwater blonde hair and Zach's brown hair, had his eyes and apparently my nose and mouth. She was seven pounds even, and less than a foot long. When Dr. Wolf came and put ink on the bottom of her feet for a stamp, the feet size were adorably tiny.

I handed Morgan to Mom. "Her name's Morgan. Morgan Lily Goode." She beamed and held Morgan close to her chest, looking lovingly down at my baby. "She's adorable." Joe reached out and Morgan opened her eyes, causing Mom and Joe to 'Awwwwww'. They had to leave eventually, and the doctors allowed Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Liz, and Jonas in.

"CAMMIE! OH MY GOD YOUR BABY IS ADORABLE! WHAT'S HER NAME WHAT IS IT?!" I laughed at Bex. "Morgan Lily Goode," Zach said, hugging Grant, Preston, and Jonas in turn.

"I NEED TO SPOIL MY NIECE," Macey yelled, and Liz turned to shush her. "Macey! Let Morgan get her sleep!" Morgan stirred in my arms at the sudden commotion and opened her eyes. "Can I hold her?" Bex asked, and I nodded.

"I hate you, Zach," Grant said. "You're making us guys look bad because we haven't gotten our girls pregnant yet and we all know they want children." Zach shrugged and Bex handed Morgan to Macey. "God, she's lighter than I thought she would be. Wasn't she born like three days ago?" I nodded, and Zach sat down next to me on the bed to hold my hand as Macey passed Morgan to Liz. "She looks so innocent," she said.

"I want a baby!" Said Bex, Macey, and Liz all at the same time, causing their partners to grin.

Grant leaned over to whisper in Bex's ear, but of course we all heard because we're spies.

"Tonight, baby, tonight."

We laughed as Bex and Grant excused themselves to head home, and as soon as everyone was gone, Zach said, "So, another baby? A boy?" I nodded, nuzzling noses with Morgan. "Yup. And... I want to change his first name to Andrew." He smiled. "Of course. What about Andrew Matthew Goode?" I smiled. "Even better."  
"Well, Goode, took you long enough to make my Squirt squirt a mini-squirt, didn't it?"

"ABBY!"

"Hey Cam, Goode. Now, where's my OMIGOD AM I A GRANDMOTHER NOW?! NO NO NO NO I CANNOT BE A GRANDMOTHER I AM ONLY IN MY LATE 40s, ZACHARY GOODE I HATE YOU YOU MADE ME OLD can she just call me Aunt Abby?!" She said, thumping Zach hard on the shoulder but eventually hugging him. I shook with laughter and nodded, handing her Morgan and pressed one finger against my lips to remind her to be quiet.

"She's so cute and tiny and I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS! It took you a damn long time to get her pregnant, didn't it, Goode? God, I wish I had a kid..." She trailed off and stared at the ground.

"Abby? Is something wrong?" I asked, and she handed Morgan back to me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I can't have children. Townsend and I... We've tried. We've tried countless times... But I just can't. The doctors don't know... I'm sorry, Squirt. I feel like I'm ruining this happy moment for you... Townsend would've come but he was really torn up about it." She turned to Zach. "You know he loves you, but there's a difference between knowing that you have a kid and not knowing- he didn't know about you. He wanted to know that he had a kid, with me, and be there for it... You know that, Zach. You know he didn't mean to not be there for you." Zach showed no signs of remorse but didn't say anything.

Abby stood up. "I should get going. Congratulations, you guys."

Dr. Wolf soon released me from the hospital after that, and we took Morgan with us. Zach had the car and all the baby stuff prepared; we already had a nursery ready at home courtesy of Macey Winters.

"Zach..."

"Hmmm?" He asked while we were driving back. I was sitting in the backseat next to Morgan while Zach drove.

"I still feel fat." He laughed and shook his head. "You're not fat. And even if you were, you'd lose all that weight anyways." We laughed together, and I heard Morgan start to wail.

"Oh, baby. Shh, Mommy's here. Shh..." I didn't take her out of the car seat, but I rubbed her head delicately and held her hand.

We arrived home soon enough, where all our friends and my side of the family (Townsend and Solomon included) were waiting with signs held up.

"Aww, thank you!" I hugged Morgan close to my chest and walked inside the open door and took Morgan to her room.

Macey had painted it, and Morgan's name was written on the wall where her crib was against. Macey had baby-proofed the place, making sure that there was nothing there to harm her and that the crib was the safest in the world.

Morgan started to cry again, so I changed her diaper and fed her. Zach walked in and smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Well, looks like I have the two most beautiful women in front of me?" He crossed the room in a few strides and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I fed Morgan. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

We stayed like that for a few minutes with Zach kissing my neck until a call came from downstairs.

"Zach! Cam! Macey wants to do something with you guys... She said to bring Morgan down here but put her in the play pen!" Liz called from downstairs. Zach took Morgan from me and went downstairs as I changed into more comfortable clothes.

"So we're going to be THIRTY in only a few years. I want to do something together before we all become old and cranky people," Macey said. Townsend and Abby had left, and Macey told Zach to hand Morgan over to Solomon and Mom so that we could do something together.

"What do you guys want to do?" Bex pulled away from Grant's mouth. "Spin the bottle, your place Macey. Or... Movie marathon. Or truth or dare."

Macey leaned over to whisper in Bex's ear, but I couldn't hear, and Bex nodded eagerly. Macey called for a limo to pick us all up, and we carpooled to her house. We had just entered the house when Macey locked the premises and said, "Truth or dare... STRIP!"

**Note: In this story, I see them as like in their twenties. Like 26-29.**

**Hi! So, WOAH. Thank you guys so much for all the positive reviews and feedback! And I got new reviewers and readers so I'll try to update as soon as I have free time again. I have a couple of questions for you guys that I want you to answer, please do in a review!**

**1\. What's your favorite thing about my story?**

**2\. What's your favorite chapter of the story so far?**

**3\. Any plot ideas or sub plot ideas you want me to put in the story?**

**Thank you, again, so much. Reading your guys' reviews truly makes my day! Oh yeah, because I hit 50 reviews (WOAH WOAH WOAH 50?!) I put this chapter out. Not meaning this in a way like if I get this many reviews I'll update in 24 hours, but in saying I really appreciate your reviews so I put out another chapter! THANK YOU! =]**


	16. Chapter 16

"CAMMIE STOP SQUIRMING!" Macey yelled, yanking my hair in every direction.

"Cam, Macey is literally like quicksand. The more you struggle, the harder it is to get out," Liz said, and Macey nodded eagerly, turning around abruptly to point at Liz and say, "THERE! See, this girl knows how to back me up!" I laughed and surrendered, allowing her to make me look fabulous.

"So, what're we doing?" I asked, and screamed when the door was kicked open by a Bex who was acting more dramatic and Bex-like than usual.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber!" She sang, and Liz sang the next verse, surprisingly.

"You better move, you better dance!" Then Macey.

"Let's make a night, you won't remember!" The three girls looked at me expectantly.

"I'll be the one, you won't forget..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. I didn't really like the song, but Macey and Bex loved it. Liz tolerated it. My head shot up when my three best friends started cackling like the hyenas from the Lion King as I realized what we were going to do.

Karaoke.

Stranger says, "Oh my gosh, Cammie, your voice is amazing!"

I say, "I beg to differ. My voice sounds like a dying elephant seal washed up on an abandoned beach and a cougar walks up and attempts to attack the seal causing its cries to become more desperate and the cougar eventually stalks away yet leaving the elephant seal there with a hollow scream echoing from the depths of its soul and emptying its sound like a waterfall into the vast, stone cold air."

Yes, I do believe my singing is that bad. No one agrees with me.

Macey decided to put me in an extremely short skirt and a shirt that was basically like a sports bra except a little longer but not much. Apparently, Zach and the rest of the boys had went there before us because we were 'taking too long'. Zach continued to text me every single thing that happened, like how every single girl turned to stare at him and how one even had the nerve to walk up to him and say, "Bed. Now," as if Zach would respond and follow her. In a few words, us girls had arrived fashionably late.

Jaws dropped and cheeks burned red when we walked in. I swear, every single male in the room seemed to gravitate towards us, including our husbands. So I added a little spring in my step and a sway to my hips. The only problem was that when I swayed, my skirt rode halfway up my butt. And when I sprung, the bottom of the push-up bra Macey had forced me into showed. Other girls were jealous of us, and I smirked knowing everyone was watching as we strode towards our husbands and pulled them into a kiss.

Zach guided me towards the dance floor, and we danced for a short while until I made eye contact. With a boy. From across the room.

The boy who saw me.

Josh.

Zach followed my gaze and shook his head.

I saw Josh start to make his way towards us.

"Hey... Cammie... Zach..."

"Hey, Josh."

"Hey, Jimmy." Josh's eyes narrowed, but he forced a smile.

"So. What are you guys doing here?" I looked down.

"We're just here to have fun," Zach answered for me. "Oh. What've you guys been doing... Over the years?"

"Oh. I'm married now, and I have a kid," I said, and Josh's eyes widened and his face portrayed utter sadness and heartbreak. "Cam. I think you should know that I never stopped loving you... I love you, Cammie. Deedee is nothing to me, my world crumbled without you... You don't want this jerk over here, Cam, I know that I'm the one for you!" I glared at him and saw Zach make a fist. I touched his arm gently. "No. Let me."

Josh tried again, yelling this time. "Cammie, I love you! You think this guy loves you? HE DOESN'T! I'm the one for you, Cam, take me back-"

I pulled back a fist and slugged him in the lower jaw. "Don't you dare call my husband a jerk or try and take me back ever again."

Zach smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Hey. Do you want to head over to Bex and Macey and Liz? They want you." I nodded mutely and saw that the three girls were waving at me to come towards them, two of them tipsy.

"CA... CAMM!" Bex yelled, and Liz and I looked at each other and tried to hold in our laughs. Looks like somebody already had a shot too many.

Macey slurred her words together. "Cammie... Lizzzz... WE'VE GOT TO... Got to... SINGG! SINGG A SONGGGG we've gots to... EEE NOW!"

At that point, Liz, the boys, and me, broke down into tears, laughing so hard. Grant even fell down on the ground and Zach and I were holding each other up. Macey looked at us with wide eyes in her drunken state.

"GUYSSSS was wrongggg?! I... I'm not... I... I dunno if I'm alcoholistismic... Pressie?! I'm... I'm not drunk... AM I?!" She fell onto Bex who caught her and giggled. "This girl's fun... Knee. FunNEE!" Zach and I fell on the ground on top of each other, holding our sides and laughing harder than we had ever laughed before. Bex dropped Macry to the ground and said, "Oopsies. SHE FELL! Grrrannntt? Who's that?" Grant stood up and tried to tell her he was her husband.

"YOU?! You ugleeeee... No, you hawwwwwwt! Bexy does good jobs. HEY! EVERYONE! I'M A SP-" Grant clamped a hand over Bex's mouth and fell to the ground again when Bex pulled away from his hand and said, "Dudes no poo eat Swiss cheese making poo hot yellow I'M NOTTA DRUNK!" It wasn't long until every single one of us were lying down on the ground, laughing so hard.

And lucky me, Josh brought Dillon with him. Who was heavily drunk. Dillon walked towards Bex who was the only one standing and bowed in front of her. "Queeeeen!" He yelled. Bex giggled and put her hands on his shoulders. "GRANTYYY BABYYYY! I'M A PWINCESS FAIREEE QUEEEEEN!" Dillon stood up and tried to kiss her when Grant shot up from the ground and punched Dillon out cold, which shut everyone else up from laughing. But we started laughing again anyways when we realized that a drunk Dillon had tried to kiss a drunk Bex, and laughed even harder when Bex said, "Oopsie! Grantyyy did he FALLLL TOOOOO?! DO I HAVE TO FALL NOW? Grantyyy you should know I have dirrrtyyyy dreams about chu... OH ZACHARY! You know... Uh... CAMS! Yah, Cams. When... When you were... I was think you were dating. YEAH WHEN YOU WERE DATING, ON JULY 16, AT NIGHT, CAMMIE WAS TALKING IN HER SLEEP AND SAID-" I ran over and tackled Bex to the ground, clamping a hand over her mouth and making the scariest and most intimidating face I could muster. "Rebecca. You will not say that. Okay?" She nodded with wide eyes. "Mmkay, Mrs. Goode. I'm sorree..." I laughed and said, "Good, Rebecca. Now it looks like you fell!" Bex's eyes widened with joy. "REALLY? NOW MAXY AND... AND DIS PERSON... WE MATCH!" Everyone who was not drunk stood up to only start laughing again when I tackled Bex. I stood up and brushed my hands off on my skirt when Zach whispered in my ear, "Gallagher Girl? Do you want to tell me what you were saying on that night?" I blushed a horrible shade of red. "Nope," I said, and Zach laughed.

Being drunk does not take away a Gallagher Girl's strength. Macey and Bex pulled Liz and I o the stage.

"And now we have these four beautiful and talented young ladies singing an Audience Choice song! Raise your hands, what do you want these ladies to sing?" The DJ asked the crowd, and almost every hand shot up. He pointed to a random person, who happened to be Zach. "YOU THERE! Looks like you get to choose what song you want them to sing!" I glared at Zach and he laughed, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"COME TOGETHER BY ECHOSMITH!" People murmured to each other and nodded in the crowd, apparently enjoying Zach's choice. I had to smile, Zach knew that I really liked Echosmith.

"Awesome choice, man! Ready girls? In 3... 2... 1..."

_Here we are, with our backs against the wall_

_We've got big city dreams, but we don't move from the asphalt_

_We run away, from our own imagination_

_But at the same time, we got this amazing fascination_

_We've got hopes on the horizon_

_We can't stop from climbing the mountain_

_We're sick and tired of keeping silent_

_We are, we are, we are_

_We are gonna come together_

_We're gonna come together now_

_We are gonna run together_

_We're gonna turn it upside down_

_'Cuz with the smoke in the mirror_

_I can't see your face_

_So let's run to the fire escape_

_Come together_

_We're gonna come together now_

_Who are they_

_With their so-called innovations_

_They hold on, like they've found their own salvation_

_They shy away_

_From the slightest alteration_

_But at the same time_

_We've got the same fascinations_

_We've got hopes on the horizon_

_We can't stop from climbing the mountain_

_We're sick and tired of keeping silent_

_We are, we are, we are_

_We are gonna come together_

_We're gonna come together now_

_We are gonna run together_

_We're gonna turn it upside down_

_'Cuz with the smoke in the mirror_

_I can't see your face_

_So let's run to the fire escape_

_Come together_

_We're gonna come together now_

_Just let go, it's a free fall_

_We're almost home, it's a free fall_

_We are gonna come together_

_We're gonna come together now_

_We are gonna run together_

_We're gonna turn it upside down_

_We are gonna come together_

_We are gonna come together now_

_We are gonna run together_

_We're gonna turn it upside down_

_'Cuz with the smoke in the mirror I can't see your face_

_So let's run to the fire escape_

_Come together_

_We're gonna come together now_

All four of us ended the last note perfectly, and everyone was dumbstruck into silence.

And everyone suddenly sat up and applauded, letting out catcalls and hoots (if it was a guy who catcalled, our husbands beat him up). We jumped off the stage and were caught by our respective partners. Zach smirked looking down at me.

"Gee, Gallagher Girl, who knew you could sing like that?" I playfully smacked him on the arm and he pretended to grimace in pain as he put me down. "We should get going," he said, speaking to the group, and everyone nodded and headed back to Macey's house. I phoned my mom, asking her if she could watch Morgan overnight, and she eagerly accepted.

When we got back, Bex and Macey passed out as soon as they walked through the front door, and we propped them up on their sides on a couch. Grant and Preston placed plastic down so that if either of them vomited, Macey wouldn't kill us for soiling her couch. They woke up a few hours later.

"Ughhh... My head is killing me," Bex said, and Macey nodded. I smirked. "That was because you guys got a little too drunk." Liz smiled and walked over to me, whispering in my ear. "I may have filmed the whole thing, and before you and Zach saw." We both laughed hysterically and I managed to ask, "Do you girls want to see the video? 'Grantyyy you should know I have dirrrtyyyy dreams about chu...' IT WAS SO FUNNY!" Liz and I laughed harder, and the look in Bex's and Macey's eyes were full of anger and revenge.

Oops.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA You guys should be the first to know that I was laughing SO HARD after I wrote the drunken Bex/Macey thing and read it. As always, thanks for reviewing, and I'll update again ASAP! Is it just me or does it somehow seem that 'ASAP' seems to have more urgency in the word rather than 'as soon as possible'? Whatever, me and my silly thoughts won't bother you anymore. Please review! I also like Echosmith, I think their music is really good. Shout out to everyone that reviewed!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Zach... Turn off the lights," Cammie mumbled. Or at least that's what I thought she said when she buried her face in her pillow.

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl," I whispered then turned off the lights. I walked over to her and smoothed her hair, kissed the top of her head, then headed to Morgan's room where she was wailing yet again.

"Hey, baby girl." I picked her up and walked over to the rocking chair on the other side of the room, holding her. "Shh... Did you have a bad dream? Are you hungry?" I grabbed a baby bottle and fed her, then burped her over my shoulder and ceased crying. " Aww, good girl." I stood up, ready to put her back in her crib, but she started crying as soon as I stood. I sat back down again. "You want to stay here with daddy? I'll stay here with you." I fell asleep on the rocking chair with Morgan in my arms.

I awoke to see Cammie snapping away with her phone. "Oops! Did I wake you? Sorry..." she said, then giggled. "You guys are so adorable together." I smirked. "I know. Care to join?" She grinned and kissed Morgan's forehead. "Nope. I'm gonna make breakfast." I frowned. "I can make breakfast." She glared at me teasingly.

"What, do you think I can't cook? You love my cooking." I shut my mouth.

"Zachary Goode."

"Cameron Morgan," I mimicked.

She crouched down to look me straight in the eye.

"Have you been lying this whole time?"

"... Umm..." She laughed and took the now awake Morgan from my lap. "Fine. You cook. I'll watch Morgan." I sighed and went downstairs, making waffles and scrambled eggs.

And then it suddenly got quiet. Too quiet.

There were six gunshots fired.

Gunshot one scared me.

By gunshot two I was at the bottom of the stairs.

Gunshot three I was at the top of the stairs.

Gunshot four I heard a scream- Cammie's scream.

Gunshot five I heard my baby cry out.

Gunshot six I was in the room.

Blood stained the floor and there was no one there but a note and a few scattered bullets.

_Zachary- We have her now. Come and find us if you dare. We'll be sure to let you know how she and her two babies are doing each week. You have five months to get her, starting... Now. Let's see if you can save your precious Gallagher Girls and baby boy._

It wasn't signed, and fear struck my heart when I realized they had been kidnapped.

And Cammie was pregnant.

I called Grant.

"Hello?"

"Come here now, and bring everyone."

My vision blurred, and I ran into a wall, bruising my cheek and falling to the ground. I was breaking apart inside, my life now unstable. Cammie was gone. Morgan was gone. Andrew- no, my future baby... Was gone. I yelled and got up again, running into the bathroom and punching the wall with my right fist. It bled, but I didn't care.

I had lost her again.

_I promise Gallagher Girl. I'll find you. I promised to you before I would never let you go. I will not break that promise._

**Okay, so that was REALLY short. Like really really REALLY short, and I'm equally sorry about that. And you can hate me. For having Cammie get kidnapped. I get it. So first review to make me feel guilty I'll put up the next chapter, which I already have written out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I FELT GUILTY! I posted Chapter 17 and literally like TWO MINUTES LATER Fluffy reviews and makes me feel guilty. And Guest #4: Over 2,000 words, please please please don't hurt me! And Sjmango I was about to do what you did but decided against it because everyone in my house was there... But I did do it when everyone else was gone. *blushes* AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU READ, PROMISE ME YOU WON'T MURDER ME, TRY TO FIND ME AND KILL ME, OR DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT BECAUSE I WANT TO LIVE. And I am promising never to do the 'make me feel guilty' thing again because you guys scare me in the best way possible.**

"Zach? Zach, get up. AWAKEN," Grant said, and I opened my eyes painfully. Preston pulled me up.

"Dude, what happened to your fist and foot? Go on a rage or something?" He laughed. "Oh, and where's Cammie and Morgan?" I yelled out again, swinging out my left fist and hoping to connect with Grant's arm. He ducked and his eyes were wide with worry. Bex stepped closer to me. "Zach... What's wrong?" I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head, but eventually forced myself to loom up at them and say,

"They're gone."

I ran upstairs into my room, locking the door behind me and falling onto Cammie's side of the bed. It still smelled like her, and a part of me thought, "What if I never see her again?"

I let myself cry for the first time in years that day. Cammie was my world- and now my world was gone. Bex kicked down the door to my room and walked up to me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her. "What the bloody hell did you say?" I shook my head. "No, no, no. I..."

"WHAT THE F****** BLOODY HELL DID YOU SAY, GOODE?"

"I SAID SHE WAS GONE!" I grabbed the note and threw it at Bex, where everyone else gathered around it. I looked at them and whispered, "She's gone."

No one said anything. I saw them read the note over and over again. Then Liz trembled and ran downstairs, Jonas following her.

"Bull****," Macey said. "Complete bull****." She shook her head and walked to Morgan's nursery, Preston following her. Bex lashed out. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID WE NOT SEE THIS COMING?!" Tears were streaming down her face, and she fell into Grant's outstretched arms. "I want Cam," she whispered. Grant smoothed her hair down, comforting his British Bombshell. "I know, baby. I know. I do too." He looked at me and left, heading towards a guest bedroom. I fell back onto the bed, crying freely but silently. Eventually the tears went away, and I felt anger and revenge bubble up inside of me.

I was going to find Cammie. I was going to find Morgan. I was going to find Andrew, and I was going to kill the ones that touched them.

.

Liz's POV

I ran downstairs, sobbing. Jonas followed me and caught me when I tripped off the bottom stair, pulling me into his arms. "Liz."

"I can't believe it. She's gone AGAIN, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THEY WOULD COME FOR HER, THAT SOMEONE WOULD COME FOR HER! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, AND SET UP A PROTECTION-"

"LIZ!" I sobbed, shaking in Jonas' arms. "Lizzie, none of this was your fault." I shook my head. "NO! Listen to me. This. Wasn't. Your. Fault. We are going to find Cammie, I promise you." I looked up at him.

"I know we're going to FIND Cammie. But what I'm worried about is if we'll find her... _Alive._"

.

Macey's POV

This wasn't real. None of it was real. Cammie and Morgan were just hiding in a closet, waiting to scare us.

But I knew it was real. I knew.

Preston followed me into the nursery. "Macey. It's going to be okay. We'll find her, we'll save her, and everything will be okay." I sat down in the rocking chair. "It's NEVER going to be okay, Preston. WE LOST CAMMIE BEFORE... And she came back tortured! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS WILL END UP OKAY?!" I yelled at him. He kneeled down in front of me. "I know it will be okay because we're going to be the ones searching for her." He quoted from my favorite book. "Okay?"

I looked away from him, out the window and the bright blue sky and sunlight glistening on the backyard outside.

"Okay."

.

Bex's POV

They were gone. They were bloody f****** gone.

"I'm going to die inside, Grant," I said, and he wrapped his arms around me. I shook my head, correcting myself. "No. I'm already dead inside." Grant held me tighter, but I pushed him away.

"No. This isn't fair to Cam and Zach. We have each other, but they can't. Grant, I feel so guilty. I should've been here, should have protected them... I'm a bloody idiot. A bloody f****** idiot."

"Don't use that type of language, Bex," he said. "I feel guilty too. But we're not suffering as much as Cammie and Zach are. I know, I know, I miss her too. But I think right now we need to be there for Cammie and Zach and Morgan and their baby."

I sat down on the bed in the guest bedroom. "What if she's already dead, Grant?"

"Cammie wouldn't die."

"But they have her children! Morgan is one of the most important things in Cammie's life, and they're going to use her to make Cammie break!" His gaze hardened.

"We're going to find them. We're going to." I looked at him. "I'm dying inside, Grant." He sat down next to me. "We all are. But we are not giving up on Cammie." He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Let's go find Cammie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cammie's POV

A stranger in our room held a gun and pointed it at my stomach. "Hello, dear Cameron. I have always wanted to meet you... Now, come with me or else I'll have no choice but to shoot."

He fired three shots in the air, one dangerously close to my side. He smirked. "Maybe just one shot to make sure you comply." I screamed, not wanting him to hit Morgan. He fired at my chest, and I felt the bullet lodge in my rib cage. Morgan cried out and he fired again, this time on the other side of my rib cage. Blood dropped onto the floor, and he pulled my arm. "Come with me, and for now, I won't hurt them." I sighed but didn't allow myself to truly reveal how much pain I was in. The man forced me to run down the side of the street and into a nearby forest. I hugged Morgan tighter and promised her mentally that everything would be okay.

_Zach, please find me. I love you..._

The man shoved me in a waiting car a and got in next to me. "You'll be home soon if you comply. One, no talking unless you are addressed. Two, we can and will do anything we want to do with you. Any resistance or retaliation will not be taken lightly, and we will not hesitate to hurt you or Morgan... Or perhaps Andrew. Three, do as we say. Four, do not try to escape, or we will hurt you and your family further. Five, we play fair in this business. If you can make it through five rounds of brutal torture without completely falling apart, we will release you and your family, and will not touch any of your friends, family, or relatives without your consent. We will sign a contract to this. We will also do the same thing if you give us the information we need." He pulled out a first aid kit and slowly bandaged and cleaned my wounds.

"I'm sorry... I had to. It's my job..." He looked out the window briefly, and I noticed the car slowing down until parking in front of a cube-shaped house.

"Mr. Abrams will be with you shortly."

_Abrams?_

**Hate me now. I know, I know... Hate me. I am perfectly fine with you hating me. but YEAH I MADE JOSH EVIL! So... This one is a little longer than chapter 17, again, I am really sorry about leaving you guys on a cliffhanger again. I can get really evil when it comes to the drama stuff... *looks down sheepishly at the groun in shame*And I get really evil when I play four square. Because I guess I'm kind of competitive? Anyone want to talk or something? Anyone have a Google Plus? I'll add you...**

**So I have this awesome playlist. It like, matches my mood every single day because it has songs from literally every single music genre. I've got classical, dubstep, electronics, alternative, pop, country, rock, blues, etc. Any songs you guys think I should listen to? Or, do you guys have any songs that you think match up with my story? OOH food recommendation: Sunbelt Bakery bars, I actually really like them. I guess they're generally healthy? But thanks for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting! Reading your guys' comments makes my day, and I love to hear your opinions on my stories. I know I say this practically every chapter, but I'm super grateful that I get to write fanfiction and people actually read them!**

**I had this disclaimer a couple chapters ago: I don't curse. I never have, hope to never will. But I did use cursing in this story because I felt it added to the characters personas. So please don't hate me for that!**

**Again, love you all. =D Shout outs to...**

**Liela54352- Yeah, I think Divergent is amazing! I sadly have yet to read the rest of the trilogy... :/**

**ZachCammie4Ever- Woah, strong emotion. I get it... WAIT THIS CHAPTER... I totally hate Jammie. THEIR SHIP NAME SUCKS AND I HATE JOSH FOR TRYING TO RUIN THE UNDENIABLE ZAMMIE BECAUSE ZAMMIE IS LIKE WOAH WHILE JAMMIE IS LIKE EEEEWWW**

**Ally- Thank you! I'm quite proud of The Goode myself.**

**Veryimpatientfan- Thank you sooo much for reading and sticking with this story even with the slightly fast pace!**

**Sjmango- Thank you for loving my story so much! Honestly I kind of move things a little fast in my stories because I come up with these ideas spur of the moment and I know I'm going to forget about them soon so I write them down...**

**Guest- Your idea for the medicine? Incredible! I did sort of use it, thank you!**

**TheChameleon01- Thank you! I'm actually... Usually... Really bad at creative writing, I'm better at technical writing, like journalistic stuff and science reports. I also like writing technical writing slightly more because you basically restate all the facts and don't have to worry as much about other people's opinions. But when I'm doing a lot of technical writing I take a little break to write creatively, that's where this story idea sparked up.**

**Imogenny1- Oh thank you! I actually have a lot of trouble with tenses, if you haven't noticed already...**

**Fluffy. Has. A. Max.- I actually have a story on Bex and Grant, have you read it yet? I think you have...**

**Guest #2- Why thank you!**

**Kelsey- Thanks for reading, glad you figured it out!**

**Jojolover- When I got that email of your review, it stretched off the page because of your "Awwww" and it made me really happy because that's never happened to me before!**

**Hannahslye- Yay! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Wantanaccount- YES FLUFFINESS IS AMAZING GLAD YOU LOVED IT!**

**Sunniva Steiner- YAY I MADE YOU LOVE STRUCK**

**Zammie848792- Thank you for liking my karaoke idea!**

**Fluffy- are you hasamax BC I'm kind of thinking so and you did make me feel guilty so I put this up as soon as I read it. ^.^**

**Guest #3- Your comment made me laugh because I totally agreed with you!**

**Guest #4- And you made me stop feeling guilty so I posted this too.**


	19. Chapter 19

Day 2.

We had told Rachel, Abby, Joe, and Townsend that she was missing. They hid their grief well, but not well enough. I saw Joe's eyes moist slightly. He called the director of the CIA, putting the phone on speaker.

"Joe! Haven't heard from you in quite a while."

"Same to you, Conrad. We have a situation. I'm afraid Agent Cameron Goode's location has been compromised."

Silence on the other end.

"Cammie?"

Joe hesitated. "Yes." We knew Cammie and the director were good friends, he loved her like Grant did.

"No. Cammie can't be gone. Stay there. Are you at Gallagher?"

"We are."

"Stay. There. I will be there soon."

Conrad showed up within the hour, opening the door violently and walking right up to Joe. They were the same height, at eye level.

"Solomon. Are you telling me Cammie is GONE?"

Even Joe looked scared. Everyone loved Cammie. He only nodded shamefully.

"HOW THE F*** DID WE NOT SEE THIS COMING? AND MORGAN?" I stood up. "They were both kidnapped. And Cam... She was pregnant." He shoved me against the wall.

"Zachary Goode your wife was kidnapped a mere 48 hours ago and you stand here still as a rock."

I couldn't help myself and burst out.

"I AM DEAD INSIDE, CONRAD! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T CRIED EVERY SINGLE F****** DAY?! YOU THINK I'M STRONG?! MY FAMILY HAS JUST BEEN TAKEN AWAY, THEY'VE ALREADY KILLED ME INSIDE AND ALL I HAVE IS A SHRED OF HOPE THAT THEY AREN'T TORTURING HER RIGHT NOW AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A F****** ROCK?! CAMMIE AND MORGAN WERE KIDNAPPED AND I AM DOING EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO FIND THEM AND TO MURDER HER KIDNAPPERS AND THEY'D BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT YOU FIND THEM BEFORE I DO. DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" He backed away and turned to Joe.

"I need a team of 20 of the world's best agents. Get me the Newmans, the Winters, the Andersens, Alvarez, the Hudsons, Carter, Oliver, the Drews, Rodriguez, the Veras, Garretson, the Williams, and Young. I want half of them on the ground with the Andersens leading, and the other half out on the field with the Newmans and Winters leading- Goode, I'm sending you out on the field to lead. I'll be on the ground, I also want the Baxters here too. I want them and you, Rachel, Abby, and Edward to go both undercover and on the ground. We need to find Cammie," he finished and looked at me. "We'll find them."

..

Day 3.

Our twenty CIA all stars met at CIA HQ in New York. Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Preston were there. So were Tina and her husband, Eva, and Anna with her husband. Liam, Chris, and Garrett, old friends from Blackthorne, were there too by themselves. The rest were strangers from other countries, Japan, Ireland, Australia, Canada, Brazil, and South Africa.

They all said the same thing.

"We'll find them. It'll be okay. I'm so sorry for your loss."

We greeted the ones we knew, got to know the new ones. "As I'm sure you all know, internationally recognized spy Cameron Morgan Goode's location has been compromised. She was last seen at her home near Roseville, Virginia, U.S. We believe that she is still in the country but is well hidden. Her kidnappers are quite powerful, so be careful out on the field. If you're on the ground, you're tracking intersection cameras, running DNA tests, examining the crime scene. If you're out on the field, you're waiting until we have clues from the ground team and a location or person to search. You got that?" Grant asked. They all nodded.

..

"Hey, Cam."

I was breathing heavily, and I lunged forward to only have the man who shot me hold me back.

"I'm going to kill you," I said to Josh, and he stepped forward, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. I didn't lean into his touch.

"I told you I loved you, Cammie. Why can't you just admit you love me too?" He started to kiss my neck, and I fought with all my power to move away when Josh suddenly grabbed my throat.

"Don't do that. Or else I might just take Morgan here on a little ride, or what about your future child?" It killed me not to say anything, and I glared at him. Oh, if only Liz had perfected her 'Looks-could-kill' technology.

"Good. Now, come inside. We have food waiting for you." He scooped Morgan up in his arms as if she was his own child and carried her inside after kissing me. Once the man had let go of me, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Josh was treating this as if we were married, as if he were Zach. I had no choice but to go with him; he had Morgan. I could only hope now. Hope is a dangerous thing.

..

Day 4.

We had our ground team running scans on security footage, and Liz and Jonas had uploaded their own facial recognition software to traffic cameras in and around the state of Virginia. They told me to just sit and wait until we had clues, and made me promise I wouldn't do anything stupid.

One hit, one shot.

"We got it. We got it. Black car, looks like a Toyota, not sure which type yet, traffic cameras recognized Cammie's face and... There's an UI in the car. Running scans and..." Liz stared at her screen for a few minutes. "Zach, you need to come over here," Liz said. I stood up and strode across the room, looking at a coded data profile.

"It matches him."

_Male_

_Age 58_

_6'6_

_Pronounced MIA years ago but later KIA._

_Matthew Andrew Morgan._

..

**He was brainwashed, just letting you know beforehand. UI stands for Unidentified Individual, please review and all that normal stuff! **


	20. Chapter 20

"How in the world is that Cammie's dad? What... What... Cammie's going to be devastated when she finds out," I said, and Macey looked at me.

"_If_ she finds out."

A simple sentence like that can have many different meanings. One of those meanings being we not tell her, which I'm sure Macey was implying, or... That she might not come back at all to find out.

"I didn't mean it like that," she quickly corrected herself. We all nodded somberly. "We need to follow that car's path. I'm only sending five agents out, Macey, Bex, Grant, Preston, and of course, myself. I want the rest of you here on. The. Ground." Bex visibly gulped, and I closed my eyes, pretending that this was just a normal mission, normal normal normal.

Liz and Jonas were talking to us through comms. "Left. Continue on, turn into 158th. You'll have to hike to the house from here..." Jonas said.

The house wasn't far. A mere two miles.

"Cammie's being held in a house that looks like a cube?" Macey asked, then shook her head.

The windows were dark, the door locked tightly. I knew that this wasn't spy versus civilian anymore, I knew this was best spies of this decade versus the best spy of the century.

Matthew Morgan, like his daughter, is world renowned for his pavement artist skills. Therefore attempting to defeat him... Made it quite difficult. We decided to wait a few weeks until ambushing.

..

Josh kept Morgan away from me.

I was only allowed to see her a few rooms away by Skype.

She would gurgle and laugh in front of the camera, Josh holding her in his lap as a reminder of what newfound power he had over me.

Weeks passed, and it wasn't long until Morgan said her first word...

"Daddy!"

Josh nodded in appreciation. "Good girl, Morgan! Now, who's your daddy?" He took her hand and held it against his cheat. "Yay! Yes, I'm your daddy!" Morgan giggled and he bounced her on his knee. Once. Twice.

No, I thought. He's not your daddy.

I thought about Zach. I miss daddy...

_I missed Zach._

He looked into the camera. "See Cammie? See what a good father I can be? See?" It looked and sounded like a plea, a hope. But I knew better. It wasn't a plea.

It was a command.

He leaned closer to the camera.

"You will bear my children, Cammie."

..

It killed me to have to wait more than a couple weeks to rescue Cammie and Morgan. I didn't know what was happening to them in the house, didn't know their condition or the treatment they had been given.

Tina discovered who was the mastermind behind the plan.

"I knew it," I said. "I knew it. Now watch me kill that son of a b****."

Jimmy.

..

Macey took out a device scanner Jonas had created and scanned the house for traps. Bex and Grant had to create a diversion and hopefully lead him to Liz, where she would inject him with her truth serum and an anesthetic so we could interrogate him.

Grant and Bex barged into the house.

"Ma'am, Sir, this is breaking and entering. I suggest you leave under your own will now."

"I'm sorry," Bex said, then winked. "Never mind, I'm not sorry." She swung her foot out, letting it collide with the trained spy's leg, but him being trained he quickly jumped and dodged the kick, then reached out and choked Bex.

Grant was red with anger, and I saw him put all his power into a single punch. And everyone knew, that no one can remain conscious after being hit with one of Grant's punches. Jonas was yelling at Grant through comms.

"GRANT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT OUR GOAL WAS TO BRING HIM BACK CONSCIOUS AND ALIVE SO WE COULD INJECT IT!" Grant rolled his eyes but seemed sincere when he said, "Sorry about that. But in my defense, he was strangling Bex." He pulled Bex into his arms. "Are you okay?" She nodded and held him closer.

My heart ached thinking about Cammie, gone.

_Would we ever get that moment again? Love?_

..

Josh came to my room.

"Morning, Cam," he said, and he kissed me. I didn't hold back from showing my disinterest. "Don't you dare try and kiss me."

He stepped back. "Oh, really? Well I do believe, I have Morgan right now so I guess I might go back to her..."

"Don't. You. Dare."

He smiled. "Well then. I guess I'll just have to play with you then."

I screamed, and he shoved me against the wall, kissing me like a crazed animal. I screamed again when he started to move his hand further down.

..

..

..

..

Bex and Grant had just hauled Matthew away when I heard a scream.

A girl's scream.

Cammie's scream.

Macey and Preston didn't try stopping me- they knew I was too powerful in that moment to be stopped. I couldn't find the room she was in, only dependent on where I had heard Cammie's scream come from.

Another cry.

I found the room and threw the door open, tackling Josh down to the ground and punching his face repeatedly until deciding to put a Napotine patch on him.

"Cammie?"

She was pressed against the wall, her skirt hiked up slightly, and I dreaded to know what Josh did to her.

"Oh my God, Cam..."

She cried and ran towards me. I wrapped her in my arms and let her tears soak through my thin shirt.

"Zach..." She whispered. "Morgan... Another room..." I picked her up bridal style and checked every room. Cammie couldn't walk, much less stand. I dreaded to know what happened to her.

Morgan was in a nearby room, well fed and looking healthy. She held out her arms toward Cammie. "Mommy!" She looked at me, and I helped Cammie sit next to her.

"Hi Morgan! Daddy's here now, okay?" She shook her head.

"Daddy!" Cammie started breathing harder. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Where's Josh?" I shrugged. "Floor." She gulped. "Bring him here."

I dragged his body to the room, and as soon as Morgan saw his face she said,

"Daddy!"

Cammie looked at me.

"Josh was there when she said her first word- Daddy. And she thinks... She thinks..."

_She thinks he's her dad._

..

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I had stuff going on over the weekend, I left you guys for what, two days? SO SORRY! The suspense killed you, didn't it? Please review and favorite and follow and thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

Bex's POV

We went to Gallagher and strapped Matthew to a chair Sublevel 3.

Liz chewed on her lip as she injected the serum.

"Who are you?" I asked, after his eyes glazed over.

"Ryan Greene."

So Josh convinced him that his name was Ryan. Why?

"Why are you working for Josh?"

"... He rescued me from someone who tried to kill me."

And did he know that was the circle? How in the world could Josh save Matthew?!

"Do you have a family?"

"No. I do not."

I looked at Grant.

"What did Josh do to Cammie," Grant asked, and Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"The girl? Her name was Cammie? Well, since you all seem quite close to her, I'm not so sure you want to know." Macey stepped closer to him.

"Tell us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Macey yelled at him, and she leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

She wobbled as he told her, she turned pale. Preston grabbed her and helped her stand. "What did he say, Mace?" He asked her, and she shook her head violently, glaring at Matthew.

"No. You're lying. Josh wouldn't... Josh can't..." She shook harder.

"Macey, what is it?" I demanded, and she bit her lip.

"Bex, trust me. You don't want to know."

I glared at her. "Fine then. I'll get him to tell me." He smiled, as if he had accomplished something.

"You're probably her best friend. Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded.

"Well then, come closer." I neared him, and his lips touched my ear as he whispered,

"Josh raped her."

..

**Okay, so that was more of a teaser than anything. I'm going to drive you guys crazy for days until I post the next chapter. I challenge you to try and convince me. Now, read, follow, review, favorite, and thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

Matthew smiled. "Happy now?" Grant grabbed my hand, spun me towards him. "What did he say?"

He didn't hear him. I shook my head. "Listen to Macey, and listen to me, Grant. You don't want to know. You should... But at the same time you don't want to know."

Cammie's screams... Her baby... Matthew's smile grew wider, reaching his eyes.

"Her baby's going to die," he said, stated plainly. I reached out and slapped him. "Don't you dare say that, all you say is a f****** lie. He wouldn't DARE rape Cammie!" I yelled, and Liz gasped.

I think sometimes we all had forgotten that Liz was still that innocent little girl. Everyone turned to look at Liz and I, Liz looking straight at Matthew.

But people can change.

Liz walked slowly to Matthew, measuring her steps. Her face was bright red, and there were a few tears threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes.

"You better wipe that smile off your face," she snarled-

And she kicked him where every man dreads to be kicked. I almost smirked, but didn't because this was serious. I almost laughed when I saw Grant, Preston, and Jonas squish their legs together and lean slightly away from Liz when she kicked him, but I didn't laugh. Shouldn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Nice going Liz," Macey said, but also not smiling. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. "I'm calling Cam."

"Bex?"

"HE RAPED YOU?!"

"What?"

"Your da-" Everyone in the room shot me a warning look. "The guy who kidnapped you said... He said Josh raped you. Is it... Is it true? Is he right? Cammie, say he's lying."

"I can't lie to you, Bex."

Her words echoed in my ears. The last time she had left, and she said that... I still hadn't completely forgiven her for leaving us. I still constantly had nightmares of the time she had left.

"You know that, Bex. I have never lied to you, either."

"Don't you dare say that," I hissed into the phone. "You left us once, and this time you were kidnapped, and he f****** raped you?!"

"Bex..."

"What?" I snapped.

"Please, please don't tell Zach just yet."

"And why wouldn't I?"

She sighed on the other end. "You know why, Bex."

"No, I don't. Care to explain?"

"Because he needs to hear it from me. I'll tell him... Just please, you, or Macey, or Liz... Or the guys, they can't tell Zach. I will." I sighed.

"You're telling him today, though. You are going to tell him today or I'm telling him tomorrow."

"... Fine." She hung up, and Grant wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, Bex. Cammie's strong." I looked up into Grant's eyes. "What if she loses the baby?" He shook his head. "I don't think she'll lose the baby unless... He hit her in that area." He hugged me tighter. "It'll be okay, Bex." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I know you feel guilty about being pregnant. Don't be. Our baby will be okay."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BEX IS PREGNANT. Also, I'm probably going to have to do more** **chapters as pretty** **short. But anyways, next chapter, from whose POV? Let me know the POV and you know the drill! Ya know, I'm just gonna put RFRF at the end for Read, Follow, Review, Favorite. So if I use that** you'll know **what it means.**


	23. Chapter 23

Bex was so angry when I hung up the phone. Bex was the best spy I knew, but I could tell she was still mad at me for leaving. I learned my lesson- never go without backup. I stepped into the bathroom for a shower, hoping that Zach wouldn't walk in and see the bruises that covered my body. Places where Josh had hit me.

I winced when I ran my soapy hand over them. There were bruises everywhere; my shoulders, legs, sides, back... The worst of the bruises were across my abdomen. Josh had punched me there repeatedly, and when he did, he continuously shouted Zach's name. He was angry that Zach was the father of the baby inside of me; he wanted to kill it. I only prayed that I was still pregnant.

"Hey, Zach?" I called from the bathroom, stepping out of the shower. "Close your eyes, I need to grab my clothes." I could see him smirking as he said, "Now, why would I want to close my eyes, Gallagher Girl? We've already done it, I've seen you-"

"Zach, please."

"Fine. Or, wait, I'll just grab your clothes for you." I bit my lip and stood by the door, wrapping my towel around me. The door opened, and a hand holding four articles of clothing popped in.

"Here," Zach said, and I took it. "Thank you."

"Do I get a kiss?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Later." He started to complain, "But Gallagher Girl," he began, and the door swung open.

"Zach!" I yelled, accidentally dropping the towel in fear. He stared at me, taking in the bruises. I bit my lip as he stepped closer, shaking his head.

"Gallagher Girl... Cammie." I could see his eyes begin to water, but shoved the thought away. No. Zachary Goode does not cry. He reached out and touched my shoulder. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, and I stepped backwards in fear. "Cammie. He hurt you! And you didn't tell me- Cam. Our relationship, or any relationship at all is built on trust, what else did he do?!" He ran his hands over my bruises, studying my face and wincing whenever I did. "I'm hurting you each time I barely touch you. And you're pregnant, what about the baby? Look at me, Cammie. I know there's something else you're hiding." I closed my eyes. "He raped me," I whispered, and Zach abruptly pulled his hand away from tracing the black and purple bruises on my abdomen.

"He..." Tears spilled from my eyes. "He did..." I trailed off. Zach was balling his hands into fists.

"I'm going to kill him." He pulled me to his arms and held me tightly. "No secrets. Not anymore. Okay?" I nodded. "No secrets..." I grimaced when his hand touched my stomach. "Gallagher Girl, this is bad. I'm barely touching you, and you're already in so much pain." He touched me again to prove his point. "Wait." He felt my ribcage again, and again, and again. He looked at me. "It's broken." He felt more of my bruises, pressing down on each one. "You need to go to the hospital now. I'm pretty sure one of your bones is barely hanging on, it's about to fall off." He helped me into my clothes and grabbed Morgan, holding Morgan tightly in his right arm, and wrapping his left arm around me to support me. He had a phone pressed to his ear, and while walking to the car was talking to Grant. "Meet us at the hospital... It's Cammie... She told you already?!... Oh... When are we going to... Okay... Well yeah, I've got to go now. See you." I frowned. "You guys are going..." He shrugged. "We had something planned for today, but life happened."

He was lying. And I was determined to find out what he was hiding.

* * *

Heyyy two mini chapters in a day! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but busy me has been very busy with pre-school stuff (I am a total nerd. And proud of it!)... Actually, half of my classmates believe I am a schmoozing robot that does homework over the summer- Which, I DO NOT. Also, I want to run some ideas by you guys for the plot. PM me if you want to learn more and give me some input on plot ideas! Anyways, RFRF! =)


	24. Chapter 24

Cammie sensed something was up- she knew me just as good, if not better, than I knew myself.

"It's nothing, Cam." She nodded as we got into the car, but wasn't listening.

Grant met us at the hospital parking lot, and scooped Morgan up into his arms. "Hi Morgan! Uncle Grant and Aunt Bex are gonna watch over you, mmkay?" She smiled and touched his nose, laughing when he crinkled it. Grant shot me a quick look, and I gave him another look that signaled, "I'll tell you later."

Dr. Wolf frowned when she saw me walk in carrying Cammie bridal style. "Follow me." She led us to room 12, and shut the door behind her with a flourish. "Sound proof, bullet proof, fire proof, and et cetera. Haven't seen you guys in a while so what seems to be the problem?" I laid Cammie down carefully on the bed, peeling off her shirt and pants. "She was..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. "Can we get an x-ray and an ultrasound done?" She nodded slowly, then stood next to Cammie. "I'm going to feel your bruises, okay? It's going to hurt-" I reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly to let her know that she could hold my hand if it became all too painful. My hand turned white and then purple as she squeezed, but I didn't pull away. Dr. Wolf turned to look at me. "Carry her to the x-ray room." I put her clothes back on and carefully hoisted her up again.

"Here are the pictures..." Dr. Wolf handed the black and white photos to me. I stared at them, holding a picture of what a normal human body looked like in my left hand, and holding Cammie's scans in my right hand. "The whole bottom third of her ribcage is broken. Your shoulder blades are fractured, you have torn muscles in your legs. We'll have to put you in surgery... You'll have to be in a wheelchair for months, if not years. And then you'll have to go through a lengthy rehabilitation process. You're in pretty bad shape." She paused. "You said you wanted an ultrasound? Because it doesn't look like you were ever pregnant-"

"Yes," I interrupted. I needed to know if I was a father to two. She shook her head. "We can do one... But I'm afraid that it's highly unlikely that any baby you were carrying at all is still alive."

It was highly unlikely. But Cammie and I... We had the one thing that most spies tend to avoid.

Hope.

Cammie winced when Dr. Wolf applied the gel. "This is where a baby would be..." It was empty, and I felt a growing pain in the bottom of my stomach. "There are signs that there was a baby growing."

Okay, so there... There _was_ a baby growing.

"I'm so sorry, you... Lost the baby." She stood up. "I'll give you some privacy."

We lost our baby. We lost it.

I helped Cammie sit up and I squatted down in front of her on the ground, cupping her face with my hands. She was red, and now broken and bruised physically and mentally.

"I lost the baby, Zach," she whispered, letting a few tears fall. She was in shock still from the news. "I lost our baby," she murmured, and she pushed herself off the edge of the bed and sank into my arms.

Her sobs became louder, sniffles harder. She sat down on the ground, pulling her legs to her chest. She cried into her knees, and I pulled her to sit in my lap. She curled up in my arms like a pill bug. "I've killed our baby," she said, and I frowned.

"Gallagher Girl. You did not kill our baby. Josh did. All this, this was none of your fault." She looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I wish I believed that," she said.

* * *

**... No A/N for this one guys, except RFRF.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay. So I know I basically lost like all of my readers after that last chapter. Because I made them lose their baby, Cammie got raped and beaten, she was shot by her dad and doesn't know he's her dad... So yeah, I've been in a depressed mood lately. But I promise you, everything will be okay in only a few chapters, because I'm doing a time skip. Please don't kill me.**

..

One year later.

Josh had been killed a few days ago, he was shot in custody. Zach tried to argue a longer sentence, but, he was gone. I was trying to re-learn walking.

"Come on, Mommy!" Morgan yelled from Zach's arms. He laughed, and I found the will inside of me to take thirty steps towards them.

I still had an aura of sadness surrounding me after losing my baby. Zach dealt with it. We had decided not to raise Morgan as a spy.

Zach kissed the top of my head. "How about we go home now and watch a movie?" I smiled gratefully, and used my crutches to get into the car.

Bex gave birth a few months ago to a baby boy, her second boy. Macey and Liz were both pregnant. But Zach and I agreed that we wouldn't try for another baby until I had fully recovered. Which, wasn't long.

"ZACH! WHY ARE WE WATCHING THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN TWO?!" **(spoiler)** He laughed. "Gallagher Girl, I haven't seen it yet!" I stared at him in the eye as he laid down on the couch, Morgan asleep upstairs. "Don't make me watch that movie. It's enough to make grown men cry." He smirked and pulled me to lie down next to him on the couch. "How bad can it be, Gallagher Girl?"

Boy did I show him.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHATWHATWHAT THIS IS LIKE SHERLOCK AND AMY AND RORY YOU KNOW IF MOFFAT HELPED DIRECT THIS-" I cut him off with a kiss and a smirk. "I told ya so," I sang, and he pretended to wipe away tears. "Gwen had so much more to do in life," he pretended to sob. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. "Zach..." I murmured against his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you want to stop?" He asked, and I nodded shamefully. "Hey. It's okay. You've been through a lot through last year." He smiled a little. "I know you're still suffering, Cam. We all are. But we have each other." He kissed my nose. "Love you," he said. I kissed him back. "Love you too."

..

Maybe those horrible things happened for a reason. Fate was a strange thing. But after Josh, I decided to advocate in the spy community against rape and abuse. I encouraged hundreds of spies worldwide to tell someone what they went through and get protection.

Morgan went to Roseville Elementary, and luckily Bex, Macey, and Liz decided to send their kids there too. They were all super close friends, Max, Hunter, Morgan, Hailey, Kai, and Sophie. Max and Hunter were Bex's and Grant's, Hailey and Kai were Macey's and Preston's, and Sophie was Liz's and Jonas'. They decided to only have one kid, Bex wanted three. On Morgan's first day of kindergarten, I turned to Zach.

"I want another baby."

He was extremely worried. He wanted to make sure I was sure, wanted to assure that I was ready. Which I was. So in that short time that Morgan was away at kindergarten, I became pregnant with a child that would be born nine months later as Andrew Matthew Goode.

..

**Yes, I did make a Whovian reference in there. And... I might just end the story there. Unless you guys want me to make it longer, but I think that when you make a year time skip it's a good place to end. Excepting the thing before they got married. But RFRF. NOTE: I am actually working on a new story and am planning to adopt another writer's. Or I might just make a sequel. We'll just have to wait and see!**


	26. Chapter 26

Liz called me.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"We've been hiding it for about two years now."

"And?"

"Your dad is alive. We found him two years ago."

I dropped the phone. My dad, presumed MIA and then KIA is alive.

"Cammie? Are you... Still there?"

"Did Zach know about this? And Bex and Macey and Grant and Jonas and Preston?"

Her silence confirmed the answer. I hung up and walked straight to my bedroom, where Zach was watching TV. "Need anything, Cam?"

I glared at him and stood by the door, arms crossed. "So this was the secret you've been hiding from me." He tilted his head and stood up, walking towards me. He slid his hands up and down my arms. "What secret, Gallagher Girl?" I shoved him away. "MY DAD IS ALIVE! AND YOU HID IT FROM ME?" I yelled at him. His eyes widened. "How... Did you find out?" I was red with anger. "Liz. What the hell happened to 'no secrets', Zach?" He shook his head. "Cammie, you have to understand-"

"No!" I shouted. "I don't understand! Why would you hide the fact that my dad is alive?" He looked down at the ground. "Your dad-" He was cut off by five knocks on the door. "Mommy? Daddy?" It was Morgan.

I opened the door. "Mommy, why were you and daddy yelling at each other?" I sighed and picked her up, sitting down on the bed. "Daddy kept a big secret from mommy for a really long time." Her eyes widened and she looked at Zach, shaking her head. "It's not nice to keep secrets," she said. Zach walked over and sat down next to her. "But you see, Morgan, there are some secrets you have to keep so you won't hurt people. That was the kind of secret I had." Morgan turned to look at me. "Mommy, you should listen to daddy's reason. Daddy, you shouldn't keep big secrets for a long time from mommy." She hugged me and then hugged Zach before he carried her back to her room.

We sat in silence on the bed. "Your dad was the guy who kidnapped you and took you to Josh. He shot you... That was why I didn't tell you," he explained. "My own dad... Shot me?" Zach moved closer and put an arm around my shoulders. "He was basically brainwashed. I hope you understand-" I hugged him. "I do. But please, no secrets?" He nodded. "No secrets." I kissed him and we walked to Morgan's room together, to tell her we had made up.

But she was sleeping.

* * *

**Short. A little cute. I'm actually working on developing three different stories for release right now... And Stronger is still on hiatus... And thank you to Guest, one of those stories is a crossover**

**Here's a little reason why I haven't been writing as happy things as usual. Another one of those stories I'm working on is pretty angsty. And I wanted to get into character... But anyways, no excuses. I'm probably going to continue on this story until I find a good place to stop and end it, may it be here or somewhere in the future. Bit thank you for reading my story for this period of time. RFRF =)**


	27. Author's Note

**I'm alive and I'm doing well and I'm back from an OMG TWO YEAR HIATUS I AM SO SORRY.**

**Anyways, this is a really short AN, as you can see. My bio has more information on what's up, so please check that out! I'm uploading a new story tomorrow in the Girl Meets World fandom and I would also be super grateful if you looked at that too.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me; you're wonderful.**


End file.
